Lament
by TabbieTales
Summary: Devina doesn't know what brought her to Middle-Earth, all she knows is that some how she ended up there. That her beloved story of adventure, and a quest to reclaim a home is real. She does know one thing though. If everything in her book is true, she planned on changing the ending that always broke her heart. She would save the line of Durin. Thorin x OC Potential to change to M
1. Chapter 1

Lament

Chapter I

Crossing Worlds

Lightning streaked across the black sky. She could hardly see where she was going as tears blurred her vision. Trees and the occasional headlight of an oncoming car rushed past as she ran harder. Faster. She had to get away from this man.

"Devina get back here!" came his shout, enraged.

She turned further into the close standing trees that made up the outer edges of the park forest, away from the winding road, where she hoped her pursuer would lose track of her. Her mind was shouting at her; when had everything gone so terribly wrong?! She could still hear him shouting after her but his voice was growing fainter. Turning to look over her shoulder to see if he was still in sight, Devina lost her footing and went flying forward. Her forearms and hands became cut and scraped as she caught herself on the forest floor. Knees aching from the impact of the hard earth.

With a tremendous crack of thunder the sky broke into a torrential downpour and the wind picked up with a frightful force, causing the heavy oaks of the forest to creak. Scrambling to her feet, Devina began to run again. She remembered from their journey at the start of the week that there were sudden drop-offs on either side of the winding road through the mountains to the state park camping grounds. She was lucky she hadn't fallen over in her tumble. She needed to be careful or she'd find herself dead at the bottom of one of those drops.

A dark part of her mind made itself known in that moment. _Perhaps that would be for the best_, she thought bitterly. He'd been lying to her for who knew how long. Everything in her life she'd worked for, everything she'd sacrificed had been for a lie and she felt like the butt of a cosmic joke. Another sob shook her frame and she had to stop to breathe through it. Leaning against a tree she looked down at her soaked form. She probably looked like a drowned rat. Her feet sloshed and slurped whenever they moved in her brown leather boots. Her blue jeans which were tucked into them clung to her like an over-tight glove, and the light blue tunic-styled blouse was sagging from the weight of the rain water, chilling her to the bone. Devina was just about to continue when she heard him calling her name. Her heart thudded dully in her chest. He was only a few yards away! She should have known better than to stop. She'd never been athletic, but he was. Before she could take another step, the tree she was resting against tore apart with an explosive power from the lightning bolt that ripped though it. The force of which threw her across the ground, and right over the edge of one of the drops she'd just been trying to avoid.

The last thing Devina heard before everything went black was him screaming out her name as she plummeted.

The evening had been mild early on in his journey, but as he grew closer to his destination the sky rumbled. In the distance lightning could be seen rolling behind the clouds, moving quickly toward him and the direction of his path. He knew for certain that he would still be on the road when the storm broke over him, but also that it would pass quickly if it kept its current pace.

Thorin had stopped briefly at the Prancing Pony for a small meal earlier that day. He had hoped Gandalf would turn up but he figured he most likely had already gone on ahead to the home of this hobbit Thorin was supposed to meet with. A Mister Bilbo Baggins: a supposed burglar of exceptional skill, though Thorin had his doubts. Now he wished he'd left the settlement sooner to beat the storm. Securing his cloak over his pack and settling the hood over his head, he hastened his pace toward the lights that could be seen just over the low hills. Hobbiton wasn't too far off, no more than an hour's walk at worst.

Once near the bridge leading into Hobbiton, Thorin found it difficult to see far ahead of him, the storm having rushed to meet the Dwarf Prince; King Under the Mountain-to-be, far sooner than he had predicted. Indeed, it had only taken minutes for it to reach him but had lingered for the better part of an hour. Rain crashed down so heavily that the growing lights of the village were difficult to see, even though they were nearly upon him. Thorin cursed quietly to himself for it seemed like the storm had grown in fierceness and now that it had reached him, it seemed to be content with staying where he was.

Before he could cross the bridge into the homestead thunder rang out like an explosion of the likes Thorin had never heard. Lightning had stuck the ground between him and the stone crossing. Shielding his eyes, he braced himself against the wind and dirt that was kicked up by the thunderbolt. When the dust settled he was startled at the sight that met his eyes. What appeared to be the remains of a large tree were strewn across the road, though he knew there had been none rooted near his immediate path to explain its appearance there.

Approaching slowly he caught sight of something he did not expect; something in pale blue. The closer he got he could tell it was a figure. Once he realized this he rushed to their side to see if they were alive and if he could help in any way. It didn't escape his notice that, in addition to the downed tree, Thorin had been alone on the road moments before. He did not expect to find a young human girl, unconscious, under the debris. Apart from superficial cuts and bruises he could only see one injury that caused concern; just below her hairline, beginning near the center of her forehead and angling toward her right temple. He was relieved to see she was breathing and he hoped that once the wound was treated it would prove to not to be as serious as it looked. Her chestnut hair was matted lightly with blood. Setting aside his pack he reached under the branches, hooked his arms under hers and slowly, gently, pulled her out from beneath the wooden remains. For several long minutes he tried to rouse her, but she would not wake.

Thorin couldn't bring himself to leave her there, nor was there anyone else nearby with whom's care he could entrust her with. He could tell without her standing that she was shorter than he, and slight of build. It would be nothing to carry her a short distance, but did he trust having her around the discussion of his and his kin's mission? Did he have a choice? Shaking away the internal debate, he knew his honour and morality would not allow him to leave an injured woman along side of the road. And so, with a curse, he slung his bag over his shoulder once more, lifted the mysterious girl into his arms, and made the trek over the bridge. He sincerely hoped this burglar's home wasn't far.

"You are quite right Bifur, we appear to be one dwarf short" Gandalf agreed, slowly turning to survey those gathered. He was sure Thorin would have been one of the first to arrive, or at the very least to have arrived with him and the eight that accompanied Gandalf.

"He is late is all," came a deep voice from his right. Turning, he spotted Dwalin leaning against the frame to the dining room, taking a long sip of his ale. "He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will be here," he stated simply, giving Gandalf a half smile. Gandalf smiled, feeling relief as he turned back to the goings-on around him. Able to enjoy himself in the excitement around him as Dori bought him a woefully small glass of red wine, as he had requested. Then again he might have known since he was standing in a Hobbit-hole. Sighing he went in search of a larger glass as the dwarfs continued preparing a feast in Bilbo's small dining room, much to the dear hobbit's chagrin. Having found a more appropriately-sized glass for himself, Gandalf was just about to take a seat with the others when there came three loud, rapid bangs on the door instead of a ring at the bell. Everything became instantly quiet. Peering down to find Bilbo looking startled next to him, he gave him a thoughtful look. "He is here," he stated simply.

Laying a hand on Bilbo's shoulder to prevent him from being the one to answer the door, Gandalf stepped just ahead of him and led the way to the round green door. Several of the dwarves has followed behind the pair, anxious to see their King. Gandalf didn't know what he expected when Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; arrived. Perhaps a bit of difficulty at the start about his choice in Bilbo Baggins as the thirteenth member of the company. He did not, however, expect the dwarf prince to arrive carrying the unconscious form of a small human woman. She was so small, Gandalf might have mistaken her for another hobbit if it were not for a pair of tall boots.

Gandalf stepped aside hurriedly as Thorin pushed his way in. An aggravated "You said this place was easy to find," was the only thing Thorin said to him as he made his way past. To Bilbo's credit, despite his surprise and stress, he was quick to usher Thorin to a room a few paces down the hall.

Gandalf followed behind and Thorin gently laid the woman on the soft bed. "What's happened here? Do you know this woman?" he found himself asking in a hushed voice while Bilbo quickly brought a wash basin and some rags to the side table.

While Thorin relayed how he came by the girl, her sudden appearance, and the storm, Gandalf led him and Bilbo out of the room. Allowing Dori to enter and tend to the woman's injury properly.

"How can this be possible, Gandalf?" Thorin asked, glancing back into the room. "People do not just appear out of thin air, let alone out of a bolt of lightning!" To this, Gandalf had no answers. He could make speculations, maybe has a suspicion or two, but there was no way to know without questioning the girl first.

"Did she say anything to you at all?" he asked but Thorin only shook his head. "Then I do not know. We will simply have to wait until she wakes up. Clearly the magic of our world is far more vast than even I was aware. From what you've told me, it is apparent that people can appear from thin air," was all the explanation the wizard could provide for now.

He could see Thorin did not like his answer, but nodded anyway. Smiling, Gandalf laid his hand on Thorin's shoulder. "While we wait, and before we sit down to eat; Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," stepping aside he indicated for the quiet hobbit beside him to come forward to greet the newest arrival.

Stepping closer to the kind-faced Bilbo, Thorin let a small smile cross his face. "So... this is the hobbit." Almost as quickly as it appeared, the smile vanished as Thorin stepped around him to greet his nephews, Fili and Kili, though he still addressed Bilbo. "Tell me Master Baggins, do you know how to fight?"

"I beg your pardon?"

He continued as if he didn't hear him, a mocking edge creeping into his voice. "What is your weapon of choice? Sword or axe?" He could hear the nervous and sputtering hobbit rambling something about conkers, trying to sound impressive but failing, as Thorin continued to greet each of the remaining dwarves.

Glancing over his shoulder, he gave the hobbit an unamused stare. "I thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." At his none-too-kind remark he smirked as the dwarves behind him broke into a roaring laughter and began filing back into the dining room.

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! So this is the first chapter of Lament. This is my first time writing a story in the world of Middle-Earth, so I hope to hear what you all think so far. Feed-back is greatly valued, good or bad!

Also I will be up front in and say that I don't know which pairing I will do wit. It will either be Kili or Thorin. Either way, the point is to give the Durins' a happy ending. In Devina's version of our world, the films to not exist, just the books. However, I will be trying to pull from both sourced for scenes, dialogue, and inspiration. That being said, I hope to post another chapter in a few days. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Please and thank you.

Side note for those who may be interested. The inspiration for the story title and this chapter is a song named "Lament" by Light of Aidan. This can be found on YouTube and iTunes.

UPDATED

This chapter has been edited and cleaned up as of 10/30/16


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than the character Devina. Everything else belongs to far luckier people than myself. To name a few would be

The Tolkien Estate, and Peter Jackson. Anything else you may recognise is either a coincidence or owned by someone else than myself.

Lament

Chapter II

Business Matters

Warmth enveloped her, she noticed when she slowly opened her eyes. That was strange. She had been running though the forest leading away from the road and it had been pouring rain. Vision coming into focus, she realized to was laying in an unfamiliar bed on her side, facing a fire in the hearth in the wall.

Startled, she sat up quickly and instantly regretted it. Throbbing pain coursed through her, leading from her bandaged hands and her head. Reaching up she discovered a bandage wound tightly around her head as well. Thats when she remembered how she'd come to hurt herself: she'd fallen over the edge of a steep drop off, down a cliff when the tree behind her had exploded. _I should be dead,_ she thought to herself, amazed that she had somehow survived. Someone must have found her and brought her here.

That's when she heard a commotion on the other side of the door. What sounded like rattling of some kind, muffled laughter, and talking before loud singing began. She assumed her rescuer was watching television with the volume turned very high. Somehow the words were familiar to her, though she could not place from where.

Devina decided it would be better for her to get up and let her rescuer know she was awake and to thank them. Perhaps they would be willing to take her to town or call a cab. Standing on shaky feet, she made her way to the door and pulled it open quietly. She couldn't believe her eyes; the singing she originally thought to be coming for a loud television set was in fact coming from a large group of strangely dressed men. Their attire was nothing compared to the hair on most of them: nearly all had thick beards and intricate braids. Scratch that, two had no elaborate braids and one was was completely strangest part of the sight before her was that many were throwing dishes, glasses, knifes and forks throughout the hall. Out one room, down the hall, and into another. She was completely amazed that none were dropped or crashed against the floor and walls.

She stood quietly, her back against the now closed bedroom door. She was beginning to remember where she'd heard the song before, or rather, read the words right when the last line was shouted more than sung: "THATS WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!" all the men with beards cried out and laughed. Their roaring laughter shook them all over. _I have got to be dreaming, _she thought when two of the men noticed her. The first to approach her was so tall his head nearly hit any low hanging lights from the ceiling when he didn't duck down far enough. He wore long worn grey robes and had a tall staff of gnarled wood. His silvery grey beard long enough to reach his belt. Though he wore no hat, she knew instantly who he represented in her dream.

Glancing to the right and behind him, one of the shorter men, or if she were correct, the tall dwarf, also approached her. His wardrobe consisted of a deep blue tunic with silver threading which was underneath the most interesting leatherwork she'd ever seen. Black pants tucked into metal and fur cover black boots. His hair was long like the other man's...wizard's. But where the wizard was all grey tones this dwarf was all blacks, blues, and silver. He had the blackest hair she'd ever seen. The only inconsistency with his hair was the silver streaks running through a few strands at the top of his head along with a thin braid on either side of his face with beautiful metal clasps at the ends. They where so simple compared to what she'd seen of the others and they were frequently hidden from view with his movements. He also wore a thick beard, but it was neatly trimmed close to his face. She was going mad. She was referring to these men as dwarves and wizards. Dream or no dream, she was going mad.

"Ah, my dear girl, it is a great relief to see that you are well and on your feet. I believe you gave my companion here a bit of a fright!" the tall wizard said in a soft, gentle voice, laughter tinting his tone. She couldn't do it. She simply could not put a name to any of them, though she knew exactly who they were. She refused. Devina continued to stand there dumbly, only staring wide eyed at the men in front of her.

"Why don't we come into the sitting room and speak for a moment," he smiled warmly at her. Placing his had on her shoulder, he didn't exactly give Devina an option. "We are both rather curious as to what happened to you before my friend here found you," he continued, as he propelled her past the now quiet and staring group of dwarves. She sat heavily down into the cushioned armchair the wizard lead her to while the dark dwarf leaned against the mantle of a beautifully masoned fireplace. The wizard, on the other hand, sat in the chair next to her.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my friend here. I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey, and your hero here is-" but Devina had found her voice at that moment. She would not believe what she was hearing and she refused to believe this was anything but a dream, one which she desperately wanted to come to an end.

"Dont! Dont sit there and try tell me that he is Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, because he is not, and you're not Gandalf the Grey. And there is no way they-" she pointed hysterically at the group of dwarves and one hobbit all peeking into the sitting room, "are Bilbo, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur!" she rattled off their names, surprising them all by both the fact she knew of them, and that she got them all correct. "There just isn't because they are all characters in a book!" she finished, sounding panicky. She didn't know where the hysteria was coming from, it was only a dream after all. But there was an uneasiness in her stomach that made her doubt that conviction. With her elbows on her knees, she buried her face in her hands and gave a shuddering breath. "This is just a dream. Just a dream," she began to quietly chant to herself. She completely missed the look of surprise on Gandalf's face or the one of suspicion on Thorin's.

Thorin moved forward and started to demand to know what she meant and how she knew them all, the protection of his kin and company at the forefront of his mind. He was about to grab the girl's arm when a stern look from Gandalf stopped him cold. Clenching his fists, he stepped back to his earlier position by the fire. He glowered at her while she stared wide-eyed after him but soon became self-conscious and stared down at her hands.

"My dear girl, I have no idea what it is you believe is actually happening here, but I can assure you that we are real and not, in fact, a dream or a figment of your imagination," the wizard spoke softly, though he still looked visibly concerned by what the girl had said. "Why don't you take a deep breath and tell us what happened to you; what you remember." he asked her again.

Thorin watched intently as she looked up, her eyes meeting with his. She studied him, her grey blue eyes filled with disbelief and even a little fear. "Okay," she said before tearing away her gaze to face Gandalf again. And all the while they listened to her tell her story, Thorin was sure of one thing: she was either lying and a danger to them all; or impossibly, this girl came through from another world by some sort of magic and knew something significant about them, and was a danger.

When the girl, Devina she had called herself, finished recounting everything she could remember there was silence. The other members of his company along with the hobbit had made their way into the room, curiosity bringing them to listen with rapt attention. Some had brought chairs from the dining room, while others simply sat on the floor.

She had made no mention again of this book they were all in or why she claimed they didn't exist, for which he was grateful, he did not need thoughts of a predestined journey to cloud their minds, whatever the outcome.

Thorin found himself pitying the girl as he watched her stare helplessly at her hands, lost in her own thoughts. He listened silently while Gandalf continued to speak with her, reassuring her that she wasn't dreaming, and that she would be safe there. That the man who had been chasing her through the woods, her betrothed though Thorin couldn't recall what she called him, could not harm her here. Nor would anyone present allow it even if he did find his way there.

There were suddenly shouts of agreement from the gathered dwarves which startled her from her wandering thoughts. She gave a small smile as they all continued amongst themselves about the respect due to women, and of cowards who would raise a hand against them, among a multitude of things that should befall those men.

"Thats enough!" he spoke loudly, and everyone quieted down. "As fascinating as this all is, we have business to discuss. Gandalf, when you have finished with Lady Devina, join us in the dining room" Gandalf simply gave him a small nod before turning back to the girl. He waited as the others, except the hobbit, filed back to the table in the other room. "Your presence is also required in this meeting Master Baggins," he added, watching as Bilbo nervously scrambled to his feet.

He was following the hobbit out of the sitting room when they both heard Gandalf ask her about the book, something Thorin was greatly interested in having explained more. Stopping they both turned around. Devina was watching Thorin with apprehension as she considered the wizard's question. Her gaze returned to Gandalf for a long moment before finding its way to the hobbit. It turned soft and sad, and then she returned her sight to him. He didn't understand why she looked so sad and forlorn as she sat there silent, watching him. It bothered him, making him feel a twinge of fear in his gut, and he began to bristle. Blaming her for making him feel like that.

"This is really happening to me, isn't it? This is all real?" she asked out loud. Though it wasn't particularly directed at any one person, Thorin found himself answering her. "Yes."

She only nodded and became serious, a determined look he couldn't explain taking place of any confusion, fear, or sadness that he'd seen moments before.

He had asked her about the book. She forgot that she'd stupidly shouted at them, claiming they weren't real, only characters in a book. Only she was beginning to believe Gandalf, she wasn't dreaming.

Devina stared at Gandalf, remembered how he always showed up in time, how he always got his friends out of trouble before hope of survival was lost. Except in the case of the dwarf standing in the room with her, or his nephews. Then she looked at Bilbo Baggins and she felt her heart warm instantly for the unlikely hero in this story. Reluctantly thrust into an adventure he has no real understanding of. She felt sad for the hardships he would face, but knew in the end that he'd treasure those memories and would do it again.

Lastly she looked at the heir of Erebor and grew full of sorrow and regret. While Tolkien's The Hobbit was perhaps her favourite book, she always felt a horrible ache at the end. The fate of the Durins' was tragic and cruel. The suffering of losing their home, wandering aimlessly while they tried to find their place in the world once more, their allies turning from them in their hour of need. To go on a quest that challenged them at every turn, to succeed in taking back their kingdom only to be struck down in battle. Knowing all this, what was the point of it all?

"This is really happening to me, isn't it? This is all real?" she asked to the silent room.

"Yes." It was Thorin Oakenshiel who answered her. Which surprised her, he'd hardly spoken apart from shouting at the others and dismissing themselves to discuss the journey ahead, and to hire on their burglar. This was all taking place now. They would head out at first light, for hundreds of miles, to the death of the Durins'.

Nodding her head, Devina sat up straighter. Not if she had a damned thing to say about it. For years she wished the ending would change. It was the same whenever she watched the Titanic and the crew waited on baited breathe, praying that they'd turned just enough to miss the iceberg. Every single time she prayed with them that history and the writers of that film just changed. That the senseless tragedy had been avoided. If she was really here, magically in the story, then she was going to do everything in her power to see them through to the end. Alive.

Turning to Gandalf, she took a deep breath. Thorin was going to be infuriated with her, but she was positive his stubbornness would disregard anything she said, and just to prove to her and the world that he made his own future, charge right into the ending and to his death.

"I'll tell you everything I know, Gandalf. But only you," She turned her head to the dwarf king, and knew she'd been right. He had a face like thunder. Before he could challenge her, she gave him an imploring look. "I promise, anything that is said is because I truly believe you can't know. But if Gandalf believes I should tell you, I will. Without hesitation."

She bit her lower lip and prayed he'd accept her promise. His face did not soften though. He glared at her and made a step towards her. Gandalf always the one to intervene, however, stood up and placed himself squarely between the two. "That, my dear, sounds perfectly reasonable. Besides," he continued, looking down at Thorin. "it is growing late and the others are waiting for you. Allow us to discuss one matter while you handle the other." Thorin gave a small growl in his throat before nodding and turning to go to the dining room. Bilbo hesitated before following after him.

"Gandalf, you will need to be in there. He wont allow Bilbo to take part in their journey without your insistence." Devina urged. They would fail without Bilbo, and it is Gandalf who gets him there. Gandalf regarded her for a moment.

"Perhaps it would be best if you told me only the important parts for now, and anything concerning our present situation. But lets step outside first. I could use a bit of fresh air" he motioned for her to follow him out of the sitting room, and she followed him. She waited to speak as they passed the dwarves, receiving a sour look from Thorin as they made their way down the hall and out the green door.

She was struck by the beauty of the garden, and the surrounding tree-covered hills. Everything even in the dark of night, looked so full of life and green. Tolkien had described hobbits as being gentle, loving gardens and farms, and comfort, but this world was so much more that she could have imagined.

Gandalf, clearing his throat, brought her back to the present. She looked up at him in awe, "it's just so much more than i could have imagined," she explained. She turned away from the beauty of Hobbiton to give him her full attention.

Wasting no time she blurted out, "They are going to die!" and instantly regretted it. "Not all of them," she quickly recovered. Gandalf just stood there, stone-still, with a look of fear on his old features, and she hated herself for it.

"Fili, Kili, and Thorin are going to die," she clarified flatly. "They will reclaim Erebor, but they will not live to see it restored." He grew thoughtful, his mouth making a chewing motion as he processed this.

"How?" he asked simply. Though he still looked grave, he did look visibly relieved. She could only guess that the majority of his fear came from a failed mission to stop evil from taking hold of the mountain; from Smaug possibly joining forces with that evil, and for Bilbo. She debated just how much she should reveal. She could very well change events that happened in their future; when Sauron came back, and not for the better.

"There is a battle, almost immediately after Smaug is defeated. They die during this fight. It becomes known as the Battle of Five Armies," she explained cautiously. "Men, Elves, Dwarves, and two armies at the behest of an old enemy. That evil doesn't win though. They are beaten." She could almost laugh at how absurd she sounded; like some omnipotent heroine out of a fantasy novel. Then again, she was in the world of one of those fantasy novels, wasn't she? "There are other things, little things that happen along the way, that play an important part in events that take place many years after. Oh Gandalf, allow me to come with you all! They cannot die; there simply has to be a way to change the ending of the book! Their very futures!" she pleaded, not giving the wizard a chance to say anything.

She was surprised to hear him chuckling. "My dear Devina, I think if would be unwise to leave you behind. If what you say holds true, you may be Thorin's only hope for reclaiming his home, and surviving this quest. Yes, I agree: you should come as well. As far as telling the others, I do not think it would be prudent to tell them the ending." Pulling a long clay pipe from within his sleeve, Gandalf set about cleaning it out. "No, I cannot see that ending well at all. For all their virtues, dwarves are rather stubborn, and Thorin is the most stubborn of the lot." He paused again to fill the pipe with his pipe weed and light it. He stood there for a long moment, puffing on the end. Little furls of smoke escaping the sides of his mouth. "Better to keep this business between ourselves for the time being," was all he said before he gave her another kind smile.

"Let us go back inside and join the others. Thorin will also need convincing that you are needed on this journey and I fear it will be very late indeed before that can be achieved." Nodding her agreement she followed Gandalf the Grey back inside the house. She could hear low voices talking, most noticeable being Thorin's, though she couldn't see them from behind Gandalf's tall stature.

"You're... going on a quest?" came the nervous voice of Bilbo. Stepping aside, Gandalf placed a hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light, and another chair for Lady Devina," he said, taking his place at the table. Once seated he took out a map from his pocket, but waited for Bilbo and Devina.

"Right, quite right!" he remarked, hurrying to the sitting room and bringing back a chair for her before rushing off to the kitchen to retrieve a candle. Once the candle was on the table and Devina was settled with Bilbo standing beside her, Gandalf began to speak again. What he was unfolding was a map: a map of the Lonely Mountain and the lands surrounding it.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers," he began, as he straightened out the creases. "Beyond woodlands, and wastelands," he laid the map on the table and pointed to a sketch of a single mountain, with the figure of a red dragon flying overhead, "Lies a single, solitary peak" he finished.

Devina could feel Bilbo leaning over her shoulder to get a better look. "The Lonely Mountain," he read to himself. She couldn't help herself, it was a fascinating moment. The map looked so old but the writing and pictures drawn on it looked as fresh as the day they were made.

"Erebor," she heard herself saying, not really paying attention until she felt a pair of eyes burning holes into her. She could guess who it was without looking, and wasn't disappointed when she met the hard glare of Thorin. She wanted to say something, anything, but Gloin spoke up loudly before she had a chance.

"Oin has read the portents, and the portents say.." several of the dwarves were rolling their eyes or grumbling, while the others listened to Gloin intently. "..and the portents say it is time!" Many murmured their agreement and excitement over the news.

At mention of his name, Oin chimed in, "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold!" he said with conviction and began reciting the prophecy: "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the Beast will end" he said dramatically.

Devina thought to herself that this would be as good a time as any to say something.

"He is right: It is time to retake your home. Others will be looking towards the mountain, if you do not take it back, someone else will," she started quietly at first, but as everyone else quieted and stared at her, she tried to speak louder and with more authority. She never was one for public speaking; she always grew shaky and her voice quaked when she was on the spot.

"And what would you know of it?" Thorin spoke, a low dangerous edge to his voice. Yep, he really was furious at her for being told he was not to know what her book said.

"A great deal more than you or I do, that is for certain, Master dwarf. And you will do well to listen to her," Gandalf chimed in. Before Thorin could argue, however, Bilbo spoke up.

"W-what beast?"

"That would be in reference to Smaug the Terrible," Bofur explained casually, completely missing the looks from Gandalf and Devina that clearly told him to not continue. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." he continued, clueless to the look of growing concern on Bilbo's face. "Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks…" Before he could say more Devina spoke up again, feeling pity for how scared Bilbo looked.

"Thank you, I think we all have a pretty thorough image of what a dragon is," she cut him off by saying. He only smiled at her brightly and continued to smoke his pipe that he had been waving for emphasis during his description. Bilbo smiled at her for her attempt to make the teasing stop.

"Yes I do know what a dragon is," he agreed. Suddenly, a very young and homely dwarf with a pudding-bowl hair cut jumped up, shouting, "I'm not afraid! I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" Many laughed right along with Devina - his bravado was charming. The dwarf next to him pulled him back down by his sweater and told him to sit down and hush.

They went on like this for several minutes: half arguing for the adventure, half not. Until a particularly handsome dwarf in the back spoke up enthusiastically. "And you forget, we have a wizard in our midst! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Then they all started in on Gandalf, wanting to know how many dragons he'd slain. Devina couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips and she tried to smother another with her bandaged hand, earning a peculiar look for Thorin. The ruckus grew louder until Thorin shouted for them all to stop.

"If we have read these signs, then the girl is right, others will have also and be looking to the mountain. The dragon has not been seen for sixty years, and rumours are spreading. Will we wait here like others, weighing the risks, while the wealth of our people lays unprotected?" She had to give him credit: he had an impressive presence and his speech was even rallying, but she had to stop him - they had to know for sure what they faced.

"It is not." she began, cutting him off before he could finish. "While you are right, that you need to act, it is not unprotected. I can tell you beyond any doubt that Smaug is still alive, and still in the mountain; he is sleeping."

The silence broke as every dwarf in the room broke out into shouts - some claiming she was a liar, some demanding to know how she knew, others doubting her all together. But it was their leader she watched. He glanced at his men and stared back at her. He did not need to shout this time; when he spoke they all went silent again.

"And what would you have us do?" he asked mockingly, though she could sense that he truly wanted to know what he needed to do.

"You need a burglar, as Gandalf has told you. You need Bilbo Baggins. And you need me," she said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

UPDATED

This chapter has been edited and cleaned up as of 10/30/16


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Tolkiens books or Jackson's films. I only claim creative ownership of Devina.

Lament

Chapter III

The Road Goes Ever On And On

It was the first rays of light filtering in through the open window of the dining room that woke Devina. The smell of the crisp morning air mingled with rain was so refreshing, like something only found in remote areas of her world, which were growing ever few and far between.

"Did I seriously sleep at the table all night?" she asked herself quietly. Sitting up she took in her surroundings as she rubbed sleep from her eyes, hearing a heavy cloth slide to the floor with her movement. Someone must have brought me a blanket she thought, not turning to pick it up yet. She was a little surprised to see that the dining room looked as though it never had thirteen dwarves, a wizard, a hobbit, and herself crammed inside. It was very tidy and quaint.

She was even more surprised to see that the table had been set while she slept, a place setting even laid out for her just slightly out of place to accommodate her sleeping form. The sound of a heavy skillet moving against a stove top could be heard from the next room, a gentle sizzling springing to life and the smell of fresh bacon wafted through the house. All in all the morning carried a heavy sense of peacefulness with it, often only attributed to slow Sundays in her mind.

Sighing contentedly Devina rose from her place at the table, planning to offer her help with the cooking or anything else that might need doing before they had to leave. Bending down, she was more than a little surprised to see that it wasn't a blanket at all that had fallen off her shoulders, but one of the fur lined coats many of the dwarves wore. She was a little touched by the gesture though she had no idea who had done it. They all had believed she'd gone to bed in the room she had found herself in at the start of all this.

Unfortunately for her, she had laid in that bed for about an hour before she gave up on trying to sleep and got back up. She had wanted to rejoin them, but the deep, mournful melody she overheard them singing made her hesitate. She didn't want to intrude on what was obviously a private moment for them all, especially after the arguing and convincing that had taken place between her and Thorin.

Stubborn as always, he had out right refused to let her come at all. That went on for what felt like ages until Gandalf had suddenly yelled at them all, claiming that Bilbo was a burglar if he said so, which he did, and that Devina would prove to be just as invaluable as any other member. Begrudgingly Thorin had called for Balin to draw her up a contract, and make the necessary changed to have a fifteenth member included. So instead of forcing herself where she wouldn't be wanted, Devina had poured herself a cup of water from a basin and sat at the table waiting for sleep to catch up to her. Clearly it had at some point since she woke up still at the table.

Walking into the kitchen she found Bombur cooking at the stove, while Balin sat at the little table next to Bofur, slicing tomatoes to be fried. Bofur smiled brightly at her as she approached. "Ah the lassie wakes from her beauty sleep at last!" he said by way of greeting, smoking his pipe. He always seemed to be smoking. Deving smiled just as much, he had an air about him that was so relaxed and made you want to be friends with him. She sensed this went with him into all situations, which probably came in handy since he often spoke without thinking. But he was sweet and kind, never meaning anything negatively and though she couldn't be sure, he always tried to make others feel at ease.

"Its still early, I didn't sleep that long" she half heatedly defended. Lifting the fur coat to offer it back to its owner, believing it had to belong to one of them. "Thank you for lending this to me. It was very comfortable, and I really appreciated the kindness." but Bofur only smiled and held his hands up, shaking his head.

"It isn't mine, or Balin's lassie!" he corrected her.

Confused she looked out into the sitting room where a few of the dwarves were still gathering their things and packing their bags but the others where nowhere to be seen. She looked back at the two of them and asked "Do you know whose it is then?"

"That belongs to Thorin I believe, or perhaps Dwalin." Balin spoke up. "It's too long to belong to the others, and I saw Fili and Kili leaving earlier, they both had their coats. I didn't see if Dwalin or Thorin did." he explained a gentle smile on his old face, since they were the four tallest of the company. It was a simple matter of deduction really, though what wasn't simple was why either would have done it, neither Dwalin or Thorin were acting warmly to her, and she distinctly remembered Thorin warming his nephews to steer clear of her. That part had stung the most.

**flashback**

Devina stared out the window of the dining room, twisting the empty cup in her hands back and forth. It had grown quiet after the song had ended and Thorin told then all to get some sleep for they would leave just after first light. Now all she'd heard for the past hour was a tremendous snoring coming from what she assumed was Bombur. She hadn't expected to hear hushed arguing from around the corner. By the voiced she knew it was the Durin family.

"But uncle, Gandalf clearly believe she is an asset. Surly she wont be a threat to us, I don't see why we can't offer her a little training along the way. She'll need it if she is to survive," It was Fili, the eldest of the two brothers. She was curious to know why they were arguing about her, but she was to frightened to make her presence known and have their uncle accuse her of spying. So Devina sat still, hoping they wouldn't come any father down the hall or they were sure to see her.

"She knows far too much about this quest, and us personally, to be anything but!" came Thorins sharp reply. "She shares it with the wizard, but refuses to tell us. Assuming she is not lying to Gandalf, how can we trust her? I will not risk your lives or the lives of this company for a slip of a girl who hides things."

"But Uncle, if she is so important, it is out duty to make sure she at the very least can defend herself," Kili this time argued, repeating his brothers words.

"Enough! If that girl falls behind, or is in danger, neither of you will risk yourselves. Do you understand? She will either keep up and learn along the way, or she wont. Now go to bed,"

She heard no more after that but her heart sank. How would she save them from their fate if Thorin wouldn't even trust her, and was ordering his nephews to stay away from her. Perhaps she should just tell him the truth. Or some of it..

**end flashback**

"Are you alright lassie?" came a voice.

Startled, Devina looked back at the person who spoke. It was Balin. She must have zoned out while thinking about last night.

"What?" she asked intelligently.

Balin and Bofur chuckled before he repeated himself. "I said, I believe they are out securing the horses, why don't you take them breakfast and you can return the coat," She hadn't notice that Bombur had set a try full of bacon, boiled eggs, and fried tomatoes in front of her.

Feeling terrified like a child sent to the principles office, she nodded and grabbed the tray. Coat folded neatly over one arm and went in search of the four missing dwarves. At first she was a little unsure of where to look, because the front garden was deserted but a neighing caused her to step back to the front gate so she could look over the house. On top of the hill in which Bilbo's home was built, there stood a small herd of ponies. Fili and and Dwalin were securing supplies to the saddles, while Kili went around to each checking the reigns. Thorin stood by the tree observing it all.

It was Kili who brought their attention to her presence before she could chicken out and sneak back inside. "Oh has a beautiful maiden brought us our breakfast?!" he called teasingly. "This quest surly his blessed then" Fili added, both laughing and rushing down the side of the hill to the gate.

Devina couldn't help the smile they gave her. Their humor and positive attitudes were infectious. Once the two finished plating their fair share onto small plates they made their way back to the horses to eat. She followed after them, a determined stiffness in her shoulders. Really, if I can't face one ill mannered dwarf, how do I expect to help them through the countless challenges and dangers that lay ahead, she scolded herself.

Giving the horsed a wide berth and nervous glance she made her way to Dwalin first. In truth Devina was scared of horses. As a child her father had tried to get her to ride, and as a result had been thrown off and nearly broken her arm. She'd avoided going near them ever since. Dwalin, a nearly bald dwarf covered in tattoos thanked her and asked her how she slept.

Surprised as the civility compared to his indifference the night before, she smiled and replied. "very well thank you for asking. I couldn't sleep at first and fell asleep at the table after getting a drink of water. Speaking of, is this yours?" she asked him, partly expecting it to be since he was being so much nicer than before.

Laughing he took the coat. "Aye, it was rather chilly this morning when Thorin and I headed out to secure the horses before the others woke up. Surprised us both to see you there and not in the bedroom," he explained. "would you like for me to bring him that?" he asked, indicating to the remaining breakfast.

Devina gave him a warm smile. "No thank you, I think I need to speak with him anyway. Thank you again for lending me your coat, it was very sweet of you." He merely waved her thanks away but returned her smile before joining the brothers with his breakfast. Having misjudged the intimidating dwarf, she prayed that she was misjudging Thorin, and that he would see he was misjudging her in turn.

As she approached Thorin he made no indication that he noticed her though she knew he did. She stopped next to him and put on at bright a smile as she could. Might as well act as pleasant as possible.

"I've brought breakfast! Bombur cooked, and I have to admit it smells delicious." She greeted him, trying to act as though there was no tension between them.

Thorin, to his credit, did not glare at her. He merely nodded and took the offered tray. "I'll see that these make it back inside" was all he said before he sat down in his same spot. Devina stood there for a moment, hesitation to speak up, however, he spoke up for her. "Are you going to stand there watching me eat, or was there something else?" She couldn't be sure but she thought he sounded mildly amused.

"I, well that is, I had hoped I could speak with you for a while. Before we set out?" she asked him. She desperately needed him to believe she was there to help them. She needed him to be open to trusting her and she was relieved when he nodded his head and motioned for her to sit beside him.

"I over heard you speaking to Fili and Kili last night." She began as she dropped down beside him, facing away from the others and the horses. Giving him her full attention. "I know you have no reason to trust me. But I am here to help, I swear it. You or you nephews dying is the one thing I have no intention of allowing to happen. Is there anything I can do to prove that to you? Because I don't know how I can help if you wont trust me just a little." Devina has intended to start this conversation in a calm, collected manner, but the moment she began she only felt a desperate need to make this work.

"Tell me about the book you spoke of," he asked watching her intently. She wished that he hadn't.

"I can tell you that you are exactly how I pictured you'd be. Perhaps more prickly, but lets chalk that up to being my fault." she tried for som humor, but he didn't even crack a smile. She sighed defeatedly. "Thorin, I can't tell you everything,"

Before she could say anything else or explain why, he made to stand. "Then there is nothing to discuss," he finished flatly. Gabbing his hand she pulled him to a stop before he could storm off.

"Please wait, let me explain," she begged him, hoping he'd listen. He stared over his shoulder at her hand holding his for a moment before turning back and sitting again. Relieved that she'd get the chance to try explaining she settled herself again.

"The reason I can't tell you has nothing to do with not wanting to, or withholding a dangerous plot to kill you all. I just know what will happen if I do, what you'll do." Thorin just gave her a skeptical expression.

"In my book, you are honorable, brave, and determined. Especially by doing what you believe is best for your people. But you are also stubborn, prideful, hotheaded, frequently prejudice against other races, granted for just reasons, and often refuse the council of those you should listen to. I can already see that its an accurate description of your character and I am afraid that if you know what is to come, you will stubbornly charge right into those events just to prove that they wont."

Thorin listened to Devina silently, torn between being insulted and curious. As much as it hurt his ego to admit, she wasn't wrong about him. He very likely would try to prove there was no such thing at fate.

"What can you tell me?" surely there was something significant he could learn from her, something that would help him on this quest. She smiled at him, looking relieved that he was willing to listen to her still.

"How about we start off small. Little things that will happen, to prove to you I'm not lying." She offered him. That had him curious.

"Like what?" he asked, allowing a smirk for the first time in her presence that wasn't due to an insult towards her.

"That Bilbo will join us. He will join us just before eleven o'clock," That he found interesting because he knew for a fact the hobbit said he would not come. She wasn't to know that since she'd gone to bed before then.

He held out his hand to her, "I'll take that wager. Say I win, you tell me everything about that book. You win, we stop in Bree to get you suited out for the journey. I take it you have no gold of your own?" he asked, confident he would get what he wanted before they made camp. He did not tell her however that he already planned on stopping in Bree to get her a few essentials. It was for his own benefit as much as her own.

Grinning she shook his hand. "You have your self a deal, your Majesty!" she proclaimed happily. He almost pitied her disadvantage.

"Oh whats this? What are you betting on?" His nephew Fili chimed in as he approached.

"Whether or not Master Baggins will join us on this venture." he explained simply. Before long everyone was making similar bets, most claiming he would not turn up. Standing, he offered his large hand to her to help her up. He smirked at the expression of surprise on her face before she took it and hauled her to her feet.

"Thank you," he mumbles.

He chuckled as he made his way past the now prepared ponies. He supposed he had been rather rude to her since she recovered from her injuries.

Looking back he noticed how she avoided going near the horses as they made their way back down the hill. "Can you not ride?" he asked her curiously. Reluctantly she shook her head.

"I'm actually terrified of them. I was thrown off once when i was a child. It had been my first and last time." she explained. He could tell she was embarrassed.

"You will ride with me then. That way I can keep you out of trouble, and you can start telling me about that book when I win the wager" he added, a smug expression on his face. She stuttered and blushed in embarrassment. Insisting she'd be fine walking. "No use arguing, its too long a journey to walk. And I wont have you falling behind.

An hour later, and after much teasing from the dwarves and protesting on her part, Devina found herself astride Thorin's pony. A hand clinging to each of his forearms and he gently held the reigns, steering the infernal beast down the path and around pits and stones. She had continued to refuse to climb up and the infuriating dwarf king simply gave an exasperated huff and literally lifted her under her arms and onto the animal in front of him. As soon as he kicked it into motion was when she stiffened against his chest and clung to his arms like a child. He and the others laughed. Fili and Kili throwing flirtatious remarks about being more than welcomed to ride with them. That they wouldn't complain about her clinging to them.

She found it funny how all of a sudden, after one bet, all thirteen of the dwarves seemed to have warmed up to her. As they rode on she started to get a little nervous that maybe she would lose the bet. It was nearing eleven, if the smug smirk she saw on Thoris face when she glanced behind them was any indication, and Gandalf was still riding with the company.

But Gandalf is supposed to give Bilbo that push out the door..if he was here...dread filled her. They needed Bilbo or they would never succeed.

She looked behind them again and felt Thorin's chest rumble with his laughter. "Are we less confident in our predictions?" he asked her teasingly. She was about to beg him to stop and turn around then they all heard shouting. Devina couldn't contain the grin as she looked up at Thorin.

"Not at all in fact I am rather excited to have you take me shopping!" she wasn't about to tell him that she actually had been worried. Though maybe later she would tell him the difference in the book to what had just happened. That did worry her a bit.

"I signed it! I signed it!" Bilbo huffed, coming to a stop beside Balin. She watched, full of joy and relief as Balin examined the contract before calling out that everything was in order.

"Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," She looked back at a slightly confused but curious dwarf king.

"So, how soon will we get to Bree?" she asked him cheerily. Thorin merely rolled his eyes as he turned the horse back toward the path ahead. He caused it to give a slight jolt, making Devina squeal in fear.

Smirking at his small revenge he called out "Someone give him a pony," and they continued on as cheers were heard behind them and bags of gold were tossed around.

Author's note: Yay another chapter complete! I wanted to give a special thanks to TigerLily2214 for reviewing so far! What do you all think so far? Too much brooding stubborn Thorin? Just enough? Do we like the flip in their demeanors after the bet? Should Devina tell him more? I would love to hear what you all think, what you like or don't like. What you hope to see happen, or skipped over?

Anyway off to lunch and then another "exciting" night at work.

Tootles!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothin except the creativity behind Devina. The "poem" is actually a song entitled "King Beneath The Mountain" performed by Karliene &amp; Juggernoud1.

Lament

Chapter IV

Strange Lodgings

Thorin and his company had traveled for hours, well past the Baywater. Through clouds were rolling in, giving the sunlight a dirty yellow cast, he knew it was still a couple of hours before nightfall. Fortunately the start of the journey had passed pleasantly, for the road had grown wide enough for four to ride abreast which found Ori, Bilbo, and his nephews riding side by side behind him, quizzing Devina about her world. She told them about her hobbies such as sketching and writing poetry and told them of her profession, her 'job' she had called it, of working in a library. She sounded reminiscent when she spoke of it and her love of a good book.

"You work? But don't you have a brother, father, or husband to look after you?" Though she laughed at Ori's shocked question, he felt her stiffen a little.

"In my world that may have once been true, but women now work as equals to men. Partly because they grew tired of being considered inferior and stifled and partly due to a great war thatDis took so many men, young and old away, that they had to if they were to keep food on the table for themselves and little ones." She explained that there was a great deal more that took place, over the course of many years, but ultimately that change things the quickest.

"It is too expensive for most men or women to afford to live and not work. Living situations very quite a lot," The most absurd to Thorin, and the others judging by their scandalized mummers, was men and women living together while courting, and sometimes never courting. There must have been few women without a ruined reputation in her world, and Thorin hoped he'd never live to see such times.

Ending the conversation, Thorin decided to give his arms a rest by teaching Devina to ride the pony. She was reluctant, but agreed.

"Only because I feel guilty that you have to put up with a riding partner!" she claimed, trying to sound as though she were doing him a service. She grinned up at him to show she was teasing and he found himself giving her a small smile in return. This was going to be quite a laugh, he thought to himself.

By the time they reached Bree, Devina had improved enough that the pony no longer tried to dart off in random directions, and while it was anything but a straight line, stayed on the road. Before entering through the gates of the little town, they all dismounted. Thorin allowing he to hold onto his hands as she brought one leg over the side of the horse and slide down. He couldn't help smirking a little when he noticed her blush.

Clearing her throat she side stepped him and followed the others into the town, walking with Bilbo and starting a conversation about cooking. Getting under her skin seemed all to easy for him, and had become unexpectedly amusing for Thorin. Especially when he considered how infuriating she could be.

Devina couldn't believe her eyes, or her senses for that matter. Bree was much dirtier than she would have imagined. The streets were muddy and half flooded from rain the night before, what looked suspiciously like cow pies, or more likely horse pies, littered everywhere. She avoided these more than the puddles. Everywhere it smelled like a Port-a-potty and farm all rolled into one.

Despite the filth and foul smells that invaded her nose, Devina was completely enchanted by the place. It reminded her of a midlevel strip mall or sorts. There were shops dedicated to clothing. Two smithies, one for weapons and one for tools and other essentials like horseshoes and saddles. These reminded her of the many sporting goods stores. Her favorite sight was the shop selling assorted goods. She could see brass candlestick holders, books, bits of furniture, and other bobs and trinkets. She would stop there before they left. Several of the dwarves chuckled at her as she turned round on the spot to take in as many sights as she could. It was Thorin and Ori who got her attention first.

"Lets get your supplies while the shops are still open, the others will meet us at the inn for supper," He informed her, motioning to Ori he continued, "Ori will escort you to the shop for clothes and take care of the expense. I'm sure you don't need to be told that dresses will not be needed for this journey?" he asked, reverting back to his condescending tone from the night before.

Devina rolled her eyes. "You mean there wont be any balls or a Prince Charming to fall madly in love with?" she replied with mock despair. "No, sir, you don't need to tell me that." She smiled sweetly at Ori turning away from Thorin, not understanding his sudden sour mood.

"Help me not look like a fool?" She asked the homely little dwarf. He puffed up his chest and offered her his arm.

"It would be my honor, my Lady!" he proclaimed proudly, and he steered off to the shop that sold an assortment of clothes. She wondered where Thorin would be off to as they entered the dimply lit establishment. She wasn't able to ponder very long as a portly woman wearing a dress in a drab shade of pink.

"How can I help you Miss, Sir dwarf, " she greeted kindly. Ori spoke up quickly, taking his task to make sure Devina was properly equipped with suitable clothes to heart.

"The lady needs a wardrobe for traveling, proper boots, a couple of cloaks, and... anything else a lady would require," he blushed and stammered over that last part, not wanting to come off improper about the details of ladies dress. The proprietress smiled sweetly at him before leading Devina off to a pedestal to gather her measurements while Ori sat in a rickety little chair off to the side. It made a precious sight since it was still clearly too large for him. She wished she had her sketch pad and pencils. Perhaps she could find something in that shop next to the inn.

After a few minutes, Devina was surprised at how quickly they made their purchases. The woman had brought back four shirts, two light weight tunics, one in a pretty navy, the other in a silvery cream. The other two a heavier material similar to wool but softer and in a mossy green and a beautiful wine color. Two pairs of women's trousers, similar to leggings in her world but much thicker. One pair of traveling boots made of soft black leather and lined with grey fur. She also produced two traveling cloaks. On a gorgeous grey with the same grey fur as the boots, and one in black that was lighter with no fur.

Devina was embarrassed by the rolls of cream fabric the woman brought out that she would need for binding her breasts since a corset was not the most practical for adventuring, and funny rags with thonged strips coming from the corners. She was mortified with embarrassment when she has asked what those were for and the woman looked at her as though she has a second head and explained them to her as if she were a simpleton. Lovely, she though bitterly, OrI and Thorin just inadvertently bought me pads.

They were about to pay when a simple emerald dress made of a material that looked like thick cotton. This gold bands sewn into the upper arms where the green fabric was slit to reveal white muslin as a lining were its only flare.

She was about to tell the woman that this would be all for them when Ori spoke up, "We'd like to add that dress and whatever else required for the lady," Devina sputters and tried to tell him no.

"Thorin said only the essentials, besides I'll never have an occasion to wear that. Really its not necessary" Ori only grinned at her.

"You clearly like it, besides, we don't know where the road will take us. As a lady, you deserve something feminine. And Thorin wont be able to say anything about it, this is my treat."

"Will we be purchasing the dress as well then?" the proprietress asked, mildly amused. Devina, full of reluctance and completely touched by Ori's generosity, nodded.

"Yes please." looking at him she said in all seriousness "I will repay you, but thank you so much, really it is too much." She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek.

Once finished, she helped him carry out her purchases and made their way towards the inn where they were met by Thorin, carrying several packages of his own and a light brown leather pack slung over his shoulder.

"Took you two long enough," he remarked, headed into the Prancing Pony. Following him, they were led up a set of stairs and not the dining area where they others were. He stopped outside a door and withdrew a kew from his pocket, unlocked the door and led them in.

The room Thorin led them into was bare apart from four simple wicker beds with hay mattresses, two on either side of the room. A wash basin stood on a table by the window, a dirty mirror hanging adjacent. The walls held no decoration, but one wall was inhabited with a large fireplace and two chairs sat in front of it. Gandalf sat in one of these smoking his pipe. Thorin nodded at the wizard as he crossed the room and deposited the packages onto the bed nearest the fire. He began unwrapping the items he purchased for the girl once she joined him, setting her burden down next to his when Ori did the same.

"I was able to find you a traveling pack to store your belongings, as well as a decent bed roll. You will let me know if it is too heavy for you and I'll take it back for a lighter one." He looked up to be sure she was listening to him, and was taken aback by the warm smile she was giving him.

"You have been far to kind to me, Thorin. Thank you so much for seeing to my needs." Her voice was soft and sincere. He scoffed and brushed her off.

"I am merely paying for my loss in a bet. It is nothing." He unwraped more items, smaller ones. Soap for washing, a boars hair brush, a small silver mirror, a soft towel, and he loathed himself as he unwrapped the next. A small bundle of navy ribbons and a few silver clasps like his own for her hair. He did have a sister, he knew the things women considered a necessity. Though now that he was giving these things to her he felt like a fool, and she just kept smiling at him!

Clearing his throat he quickly finished unwrapping the very last to reveal to long curved daggers in brown leather sheaths, and a belt to secure them to her person. He looked at her face to see her expression with these. Her eyes were wide and her small mouth slightly agape.

He handed one to her as she reached for them. "As you know, I ordered Kili and Fili to not assist you, to stay away from you." he began quietly. Something in him stirred, making him take pride in his choice of weapons for her. He had taken a long time debating what her strengths could be.

"Perhaps I was being hasty and protective of my kin. I will tell Fili to teach you how to use them." He stepped away and was going to make his way for the door when her quiet voice called out to him. Turning around she walked over to him.

"I know it is getting late, but I wanted to take a look around the shop next door. Would you come with me?" her hesitant request surprised him, but he nodded. Over her head he could see an approving smile on the wizards face and he watched them from the fireplace.

Feeling defensive over the wizards expression, he added a bit harsher than he meant. "Just be quick about it. Ori go ahead to supper, tell the others we will be a while still," Ori nodded and followed after them, splitting up at the base of the stairs.

Stepping out into the chilled night air Devina stopped before crossing to the shop she had spoked of. She was fiddling with something on her left hand and she chewed her lower lip. As if she were debating on asking him something. He realized it was a ring, as she pulled it from her finger and held it out to him. Would this afford me much here?" she asked, a strange defeated tone to her voice.

Taking the ring in his hand he examined it s best he could in the lamp light. He'd certainly never seen something so delicately made with such clear diamonds clustered throughout. Mincers and craftsmen in her world were indeed talented. At least with women's jewelry. He couldn't imagine why she would want to barter it away, but if would certainly afford her most anything in a town such at the one they were in.

"Quite a lot. But why would you want to barter such a finely made trinket? Surely you have everything you need?" he asked, truly puzzled.

He regretted asking as soon as she answered. "I no longer have need of an engagement ring. That ended when Eddie told me he was having an affair, and hit me for calling him names and calling the wedding off" she answered plainly, her eyes never leaving his. He wanted to drop the topic but she continued as though she couldn't help herself now that she had begun.

"We'd stopped on the side of the road. We argued, and he became violent. We'd both put in a lot of money for this grand wedding. We had known each other since childhood. I believed he was my soul mate, the real thing. When he hit me again, I ran. That was before I ended up here, before you found me," She said all this in a rush, he could hear the tears in her voice and he felt for her. She hadn't gone into great detail about why she was running from her betrothed, but he understood now. He thought of his sister back in the Blue Mountains, of his nephews mother, Dis. He felt a rage in his gut, and knew if he ever met the man, he'd run him through with his sword just as he would any man he came across abusing one of his people. However unwilling her presence might have been, she was a member of her company, his responsibility. He wasn't heartless, nor was he one to show large expressions of emotion but hearing her personal heartache made him feel for her. So, instead of hugging her, he stepped close to her and laid his arm across her shoulders, steering her to the shop she has wanted to visit.

"Lets see if we can find something more useful than a few stones, shall we?" he offered quietly to which she nodded, leading her head against shoulder.

Half an hour later they were entering the Prancing Pony again and making their way to the tables the company had acquired earlier. Devina felt lighter than she had the last forty eight hours. Thorin had bartered for her and she found herself with a satchel full of pencils, a large beautifully made red leather book full of blank pages, a few ink pots and quills as well as a pretty little silver necklace with a single black fresh water pearl hanging from it.

She felt embarrassed for nearly crying in front of the dwarf king but she was extremely grateful for his compassion.

"what is it you've got there lassie?" Nori asked. She smiled at him and withdrew the thick book and a charcoal pencil and showed him. "Ah thats fine leather working, will you be using it to keep a journal?" While Nori was being sincere, a few chuckled. Apparently diaries were still a feminine thing to do even in Middle-Earth.

Ignoring the amused looks on some of their faces she answered him "I actually plan to sketch and write poetry. It's something I did frequently before bed" she explained. That interested them, especially Ori and Bofur. Ori as it turned out loved to draw and was exceptionally good at it, and Bofur loved songs. Poems were frequently sung in many of their cultures.

"Will you sing some of them for us, once you've written them that is?" Bofur asked, sounding excited and hopeful.

Blushing she held her hands up in surrender. "N-no way! I am definitely not a singer. I'd probably make dogs bark and frighten the ponies." she explained, embarrassed to death about singing in front of a crowd. She only sang in the shower, or when she was home alone, cleaning.

"Oh my lady protests too much, sing for us!" came Kili's teasing encouragement, and as always his brother added, "Our hearts await being captured by a beautiful siren!"

Many of the dwarves laughed, Bofur claiming he believed she had a beautiful voice and would get her to sing for them at least once before the journey's end. Once everyone had finished their supper, a few went off to bed. Primarily Ori, Balin, Gloin, Oin and Bilbo. The rest of the company stayed up drinking and telling storied. Their laughter lifting her spirits.

Sitting a little ways from the group with Gandalf, Devina sketched. Sketched Bombur with his impressively long braided beard, pilfering a bowl of stew from the bar, Fili and Kili speaking animatedly with Dwalin, their faced bright with laughter. She drew what she remembered of Ori, sitting if the large rickety chair at the dress shop. She drew Bofur with his silly had, smoking away on his ever present pipe, with Nori, Dori, telling a story. She even managed to sketch Bifur carving at a piece of wood. On the second page though, she took her time. She secretly study the proud features of Thorin. Tried to imprint every detail of him onto the page. How his face has softened while he believed no one was looking. His shoulders finally relaxed, his short wide pipe held aloof in his left hand.

It had grown late and Devina had become engrossed her her book. She had no sense of time, not it the others still remained downstairs or if they'd gone to bed. She was startled out of her project when a hand touched her shoulder.

Squealing she nearly fell from her seat, her book falling with a thud to the floor. A soft laugh brought her sight to both Thorin and Gandalf standing next to her. Blushing she stood and brushed herself off. Before she could retrieve her book however, she was mortified to see Gandalf observing the pages inside.

She'd filled the first will small sketched of the company apart from them two and Bilbo. The second was a single piece of the dwarf king, with a poem scrawled beneath his portrait. She wanted to positively sink into the dirty wood floor when he began to read it aloud to them.

_The King beneath the mountains,_

_The King of carven stone,_

_The lord of silver fountains_

_Shall come into his own!_

_His crown shall be upholden,_

_His harp shall be restrung,_

_His halls shall echo golden_

_To songs of yore re-sung. _

_The woods shall wave on mountains _

_And grass beneath the sun;_

_His wealth shall flow in fountains_

_and the rivers golden run._

_The streams shall run in gladness,_

_The lakes shall shine and burn,_

_All sorrow fail and sadness_

_At the Mountain-king's return!_

Blushing she stood there as he finished, closing the book with a smile on his old face. "Now that is a happiest song I've heard in what feels a very long time." he said, handing the red tomb back to her. Embarrassed and afraid to meet the subjects eyes, she offered a hurried thanks and rushed off for the stairs to bed.

She was disappointed though because her new things were still spread across her bed. The only other occupant being Bilbo, who was fast asleep. It was with this observation that she also realized who her other room mates had to be. She hurriedly packed her belongings into her new stiff pack, not bothering to unwrap her clothing she stuffed them in as well. All she wanted to do was get into bed and feign sleep before one particular dwarf came to bed and could question her. She was sure he'd be either offended at her liberty, or demand to know if he would succeed in his quest. Whichever it was, she did't have the nerve to face him. She felt like a school girl whose crush discovered her scribbling his name across her notebook. Shucking off her boots she jumped into the bed and pulled the blankets high to her cheekbones, and squeezed her eyes shut just as the door creaked opened.

No one said a word as the other two occupants prepared for bed and silently climbed into their own beds.

She didn't know how long she laid there, listening to the evening sounds of breathing and soft snores of Bilbo, but before she knew it she was drifting into an uneasy sleep.

_She stood on the edge of a large flat rock facing the setting sun on the horizon. Wind whipped her hair around her. She could see a dark lone figure rising from in the distance. "The lonely mountain" she said to herself, and just as she said it, the world went rushing past. She still stood on the large rock, but Erebor stood before her, engulfed in flames. A winged beast flew overhead giving a terrifying roar and an menacing laugh. She turned to run and hide, only to see the ground littered with the still, bloodied, forms of the entire company. Crying out she fell to her knees. She couldn't have failed. Her eyes found the form that made her ache more than she ever thought possible, and all she wanted was for those eyes to open once more. To see the blue steel glaring at her._

Author's Note: There we go! sorry it is so late in the day! I had company over and errands to take care of! I'lm sorry if Devina's recount what happened with her now ex fiance is a bit of a let down. I didn't want to focus to much on that. Also, I love to sketch personally and wanted to add something personal for Devina. So many storied have their OCs sing. Devina isn't a singer, but while she isnt awful, she hates being center stage. But who knows, maybe Bofur will convince her to sing just once! I have a specific song in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, i don't own anything belonging to Tolkien or his estate, nor do I own the phrase "twitterpated" from Disney's Bambi. I did try to make this one significantly longer than the others to make up for the delay. I am already half way through 6. This chapter was a bit more difficult because I just couldn't deside where I wanted it to go. At any rate I hope you enjoy some more Thorin running hot and cold, and Devina feeling torn between telling all and managing new friendships.

Lament

Chapter V

Complications

She awoke with a start. _"A dream_" she thought to herself trying to slow her breathing and settle the pounding of her heart which seemed determined to escape her chest. Relieved to be back with the waking world and not the nightmare of her mind, she looked slowly around the room.

The fire next to her bed had died to glowing embers that occasionally popped and fizzled. The room still dark, she could only just make out the forms of her companions deep in sleep in the dim light.

Getting out of bed, she quietly made her way to the window and peeked through the tattered curtains. The world outside did not stir apart from the glowing fires in the smithies as their keepers lit the flames to heat their forges for the day. Sighing softly she moved to the washing jug and bowl next to her. _"Might as well wash up, there is no way I'll be able to sleep now. I can feed and water the horses before the others get up."_ She decided, coming up with the first thing she could to occupy her mind so it would not linger on the haunting images of the not yet dead. She poured water into the large ceramic bowl, and then returned to her bed. She made it neatly before emptying out her bag. Taking proper care she unwrapped her new clothes and folded them neatly. She laid out a pair of her new black pants, the pretty navy tunic. She hesitated over the binding she was to use in place of her modern bra. She really wanted to wear her bra but could only wrinkle her nose at how dirty it had become after a weekend of camping, sweat from hiking, and then soaking during her escapade in a thunder storm and not having a chance to air out as it dried. And that was all before she arrived in Middle-Earth!

With a defeated groan she set the roll next to her new clothes. She'd have to wear it at least until she could wash her own undergarments. Lastly she retrieved the soft towel, brush, and soap Thorin had given her. She smiled to herself when she came across the little silver hand mirror. He had put a great deal of thought into these items and she was again touched by his thoughtfulness. She set the mirror and dug into the bag for the bundle of ribbons. She didn't want to appear ungrateful and figured she could put a little effort into her appearance. After all she probably wouldn't get many opportunities to do so on the road. Not until they reached Rivendell at any rate and who knew how long that would actually take. It didn't seem long in the book but she remembered they would be dangerously low on food when they did. Then she looked around.

_"Damnit, I can't just change in the open. Anyone of them could wake up at the most inopportune moment ever."_ Her mind complained. Relief relaxed her shoulders though when she noticed a screen folded in the corner of the fire place mantel. It had been invisible to them in the shadows of the room last night. Hurrying over she pulled it out and positioned it in front of the fire. At least she wouldn't freeze while she washed. Going back to the window she lifted the little side table and brought it along with its bowl of water to the fire and placed her things on the chair beside everything. Glancing once more to ensure the others were still asleep, she stepped behind the screen and removed her stiff and dirty clothes. Wetting the soap in the water she began to scrub herself clean.

It took forever with not having a steady stream of water, or a rag but she managed to clean her body and face. It was with great flexibility and stability that she normally did not possess that she was able to lean over the bowl and wash her hair and not knock the whole thing over.

Once dried she hung the towel over the fire screen to dry and she stood humming quietly to herself as she worked out the tangles with the brush.

He awoke to the sound of someone humming. He laid there unmoving for a moment longer, unsure of where it was coming from while his mind was clouded with sleep. Sitting up he realized it was Devina. He looked at the window to see if it were light out and was a little surprised to see the sky was only just lightening to a cobalt color. The sun hadn't even reached them.

That had been the best nights sleep he'd had in months. He was sorry for it to come to an end and again endure the restless nights on the road. Stretching his arms above his head he looked at her bed to see it made and her things already packed. He took in the screen beside her bed in front of the dying fire and was taken aback when he realized there was still just enough light coming from the hearth to frame her changing silhouette against the screen. He watched silently as her figure bound her chest, and pulled on what could only be tight fitting trousers.

Thorin knew he should give her some sort of warning that he was awake but he simply sat there as her top slipped over her head, covering the rest of her. This was silly, he couldn't actually see her, just her shadow. So why did he feel like he was spying on her.

He made to stand as she came around the screen. She stopped short, holding the bowl in her hands, and smiled at him.

"I didn't wake you did I?" she asked quietly so as not to disturb the others.

"No, I just woke up. You're up early, couldn't sleep?" He asked, hoping the guilty feeling in his chest wasn't showing on his face.

"I slept fine, if a little restlessly, probably just being in an unfamiliar place" he suspected that wasn't entirely the truth, but he accepted her answer. Who was he to cast stones when he wasn't being entirely truthful himself?

He watched her as she dumped the water she'd used out the window and refilled the bowl with fresh.

"If you want to wash, I'm finished." she said as she went to sit on her bed, brushing out her hair and plaiting it into an interesting braid, securing it with one of the navy ribbons he'd given her, which draped over her shoulder nicely. Once she had finished she repacked the few things she has been using and refolded the partition she has changed behind. Devina puttered around putting things away in her bag, returning the small washing table back to the window Once finished she gathered her things and headed for the door.

"I'll get out of you way, I wanted to feed and water the horses before the others got up. I want to try being useful," she explained, sounding shy.

Shaking his head Thorin berated himself. He was just standing there like a dolt, while she cleaned. Stop acting a fool his mind grumbled. Clearing his throat he finally stopped watching her and opened his mouth.

"Don't bother with the horses, we paid a stable hand last night to have them fed and readied by sun up. We'll be leaving after breakfast. Take the time to relax and eat before then. There will be few moments to do so on the road," He wanted to stop her as she made for the door. To ask about the poem she'd written about him reclaiming Erebor. Gandalf was convinced she knew how this quest ended. Did the poem mean he was to succeed, or wishful thinking? He wanted to believe that it was the latter. His stubbornness, however, would not allow him to speak the words. Nodding her head, she offered him a nervous smile before leaving him alone.

The dining hall was mostly deserted when Devina arrived. There were two older men sitting at the bar speaking in hushed voices as they ate helpings of greasy looking sausage and bread. The tables that had been pushed together to accommodate their large group the night before had been separated and spread across the large room. Ordering a bowl of porridge with the barmaid, she chose a cushioned seat near a window. While she awaited the others she thought of the events she would be facing in the near future.

They had at least today and tomorrow through near constant rain before they encountered the trolls. She wondered if she would be able to stop Gandalf from leaving and together raid the troll cave. She would be so relieved if they could avoid encountering at least one danger without altering necessary events.

Devina stared at the notched and scarred wooden table top, various schemes rolling around in her ming, each as unlikely as the next. Her train of thought was interrupted when her breakfast arrived, followed shortly after by the entire company. She was grateful for the interruption from her darkening, stressed mood. She wanted to laugh a little at how they always seemed to go from place to place at the same time. Joining her Dwalin and Gloin pulled two tables together near her corner booth so they all could sit together, much to the dismay of the barmaid.

Sitting down at the table with her was Dwalin and Balin, both of which pulled faces once they saw her breakfast. "Wheres all the meat and potatoes?" The burly tattooed covered dwarf asked, eyeing her bowl of porridge as if it were a personal insult to his culinary taste buds.

"looks more like something the birds left behind." he added, waving the barmaid over to the table.

"Oh come on! Did you really need to give me such a visual?" Devina cried in disgust, she definitely didn't enjoy her meal being compared to pigeon excrement. Dwalin and Balin both laughed at her.

"Whats so funny? Bilbo asked, coming over beside her as the two brothers ordered ale, sausages, boiled bacon, fried tomatoes with fried potatoes. She noticed Bilbo also had a bowl of porridge along with a large orange. Thinking that sounded wonderful, she asked the barmaid to bring her and orange as well.

"Dwalin is only being disgusting, and I suspect trying to turn himself into a pot bellied pig. Judging by the amount of pork he is consuming." Dwalin only laughed at her joke good naturally.

"Aye, if that were the case, will you be turning into a bird then?" And with that Dwalin would only call her Pigeon.

Morning found Devina once again riding with the surly dwarf king. They were on the road before the sun had fully risen into the sky, not that they would have been able to tell if it had or not. Clouds were gathering again. Fortunately for now the sky remained a gloomy grey, and not yet dark and heavy with rain.

The promise of more rain had brought with it a subdued hush over the group, leaving them to whisper amongst their neighbors. Thorin rode silently which was fine for her because the atmosphere was making her drowsy and all she wanted to do was lean back and fall asleep. Devina was no longer quite as terrified of riding the pony, at least not with a partner, and not as long as someone else was controlling the animal. Behind them the town of Bree grew ever smaller until it was no longer to be seen. Trees were giving way to a deserted sort of plain scattered with brambles and brush, the only sights to break up the dull scenery were a few rocky hilltops ahead of them. They looked ominous against the dreary skyline, t would take hours to get there and she didn't look forward to camping there for the night.

The next thing she knew, she was being shook softly by someone's hand on her shoulder. It took her a minute, confused and cloudy with sleep to realize it was the dour dwarf king sitting behind her on the pony. They'd come to a stop in a rocky hill top. "_Did I really fall asleep the entire day?"_ She wondered, taking note of the now darkened sky.

Thorin cleared his throat loudly, impatiently, in an attempt to get her attention which caused several among them to laugh. The most noticeable of the bunch being Dwalin.

"The wee Pigeon's gone and found herself in a haze." he said, voice deep and gruff with amusement, unlike the one that followed close to her ear.

"Well the pigeon needs to hurry up or she'll find herself thrust out of the nest all too soon." Thorin grumbled.

Blushing she spouted apology after apology and shifted so she could swing her leg over once he'd climbed down. She felt even sillier when he stalked off the moment her feet were steady on the ground. She always felt uncomfortable being the center of attention, good or bad. Everyone was setting up camp, so Devina busied herself by removing her bag from the back of their pony, Bongo, and went in search of a spot apart from the others but not too far from the warming flames reach.

The alcove they had made their camp in wasn't very large, so her options were limited but the closest she could get would be next to suited her fine since she still needed to talk to him about what they faced the next day and didn't want him to disappear before then. Before she could so much as say hello she was told to help Bombur prepare and serve dinner.

Signing with thinly veiled agitation she abandoned her still packed belongings and joined Bombur at the fire. She would just have to try and speak with Gamdalf once everyone else was asleep she thought to herself and set about chopping the herbs he handed her while he skinned a couple of rabbits someone had shot with an arrow. She suspected their culinary delight was the courtesy of the youngest Durin.

Once she finished, Bombur handed her one of the now skinned and gutted hares. Feeling a little green, Devina sat there staring at it as though if would jump up and run up the path they had come.

"Whats the matter, lass? Is there something the matter with it?" The large fiery dwarf asked, concerned something had spoiled the meal.

She shook her head and laughed, trying to cover her queasy feeling. "I-its well there is nothing wrong with them. I've just never had dinner staring at me before" She explained a bit breathlessly. There were several murmurs from the dwarves, calling her a soft sort and wondering how a woman wasn't used to preparing beasts for meals.

Chuckling Bomber took ahold of the back legs of the hair he'd passed to her. "Is that all? Here." and with that last word he lopped the head clean off with what looked like a meat cleaver before slapping it back onto the slab of wood she had used for chopping again.

This was perhaps a bit much for her modern mind to cope with, and with a yelp she scrambled back and rushed into the bushes to relieve her stomach of its unwelcome content. Embarrassed beyond reason she sank down and stayed behind the bush, out of sight, as the camp erupted into a chorus of laugher and a few called apologies begging her pardon from Bombur. There was a harsh sound of someone telling them to stop and silence once more filled the camp, broken only by the occasional sound of hushed conversation.

Heaving a shaky breath Devina pulled her legs to her chest and buried her head in her folded arms. _"Who am I kidding?!"_ She thought bitterly. Here she was trying to change the events of a bloody and brutal battle but she couldn't even tolerate the sight of a rabbit being butchered. Devina was just about to call it all off and tell them all everything she knew, when she heard footsteps approaching her hiding spot.

"My lady?" It was Bilbo. He'd come over with a tin cup in his hands. When she looked up at him he hesitated but then steeling his shoulders he walked the last couple of steps to her side and sat down beside her. "I wouldn't fret, my lady," he began, offering her the cup, which she took absent mindedly and stared into it. As though all the answers she needed would be in there.

It took her a moment to tune back into the Hobbit who was still talking to her, reassuring her. "And when my grand pappi came back home he had two beautiful pheasants. Mind you I was a very young hobbit, as far as I knew all manner of creatures looked like animals, we cooked then and the looked like food. I had not understanding of what happened in the middle." Bilbo continued on winding up for a story, she couldn't help but smile. Here was this gentle and kind little hobbit whose greatest adventure until recent events had been chasing fairies amongst the fireflies as a little boy, and he was comforting her. As she listened she thought about his harrowing and the dangers that lay ahead of him. Here was this hobbit telling her how he had once hidden in fright under his mother Belladonna's bed, covered in pheasant feathers, on a real adventure.

She was questioning her ability, and yet here was Bilbo. She knew he longed for home, and had no great skill as a fighter, but he was such a large reason for them surviving at all. Feeling her confidence renewed, she contented herself in the knowledge that the troll encounter would work itself out just as it were meant to and she should only fret over the events towards the end of the journey.

"What I mean to say. Oh I'm sure I've gone and made a mess. What I was trying to say is that you shouldn't let it upset you. Everyone starts out at the beginning, weak stomachs and all. It's only natural, and eventually you wont even bat an eye lash as your covered in feathers!" Bilbo hastened to explain, mistaking her silence. Devina laughed and leaned over to hug him.

"You are absolutely right Bilbo!" she said, kissing his cheek. "We can't allow ourselves to falter just because we encounter something new and trying. There is bound to be plenty of that along the way!" Bilbo squeaked in surprise. It wasn't exactly what he hd meant at all! He'd been talking about food! She laughed again and waited for him to join her. "Come, let's go have some supper. You're made of stronger stuff than anyone gives you credit for Bilbo Baggins!" At her compliment Bilbo blushed but puffed out his chest a little and followed her back to the fire where the rabbits were slowly turning on a spit.

Dinner passed pleasantly. Devina had apologized to Bombur and promised to be a bigger help the next time and they all talked quietly and told a few stories about their crafts where there wanderings had taken them, and their plans once Erebor was restored. Devina felt herself trrasuring the moment, listening to them and their dreams. All too soon the stories faded and they were all hunkered down on their bed rolls, an orchestra of snores could be heard throughout.

Having slept the day away, Devina retrieved her pack and chose to move to the empty space next to the Durin heirs. She decided she'd stay up with Fili and Kili during the first watch, which was rather easy given their position. Their camp was pretty well gauged on three sides since they were in a rock formation in the side of a large hill. If it could be called a hill, since it was so large, but far too small to be confused with a mountain. It was just a sudden peak of stone and dirt, scattered with brush and trees. At some point while she slept, the flat plains had given way to slopping rocking hills. It sort of gave her the impression that the earth has expectations of creating mountains here but never finished. One side was completely blocked by a massive rock wall, and the other two by a sudden cliff edge. They were high up enough that they were out of sight, and the side was steep enough that no one could climb it without making a great deal of noise from tools and giving them pleanty of advance warning. The fourth and only unprotected side was the path they came from, if it could be called that. It wasn't marked, they had forced their way through brush and the occasional tree limbs. The 'path' came to a dead end here. She was surprised she'd slept through it.

So they sat on their bedrolls against the rock wall, facing the path on the other side, and the two bothers told her more stories of their childhood and jokes. A few of which were very flirtatious and she had to control her self she she wouldn't roll her eyes. She loved their light spirits and easy laughter. They always seemed to find enjoyment wherever they went. Kili being the youngest and not directly in line to the throne, that position and responsibility fell to his brother Fili, was far quicker to joke and get into mischief. This was probably because Fili frequently was away with his uncle, or having some lesson or another that Kili would not have to attend unless he chose to, which judging by some of his stories; he did not choose to often.

Her favorite so far was one where they both had plans to learn how to fish. Fili had forgotten he had lessons with Thorin, and so the next day did not go with Kili. He'd surprisingly had been angry with Fili and so went on without him. He hadn't a hope in the world of catching anything. He didn't know then but he didn't have any bait! So he'd gone to a near by market and purchased two trout, planning to claim them as his catch and make Fili jealous. However when he'd returned he'd thought of an even better trick to get back at his brother and set them up on string over his door in a bit of old netting. His plan had been for Fili to be covered in fish slim the moment he came back to their shared room. This didn't work out in the slightest.

"Apparently Fili already felt awful for having forgotten about his lessons and breaking his promise to me and got Uncle to agree to take us himself!" Kili continued animatedly, grinning for all the world as if he new the secret to happiness. And in all honesty, even if he didn't, he was pretty close to it. The brothers where contagious. Fili reclined back against the rock wall behind them, eyes closed, probably remembering this day as he listened with an equally large smirk on his face. Devina had a hand over her mouth to stifle any laughter, she just knew this story would end badly, and hilariously.

"and so there I was, sitting on the floor, restringing my bow, and there's this god awful roar from the door!" He paused for dramatic effect completely oblivious to the rhyme he made. "Uncle had sent Fili to wait for us and he'd come he get me, believing I'd just stayed in all day disappointed! Boy was he angry! He chased me around the halls for what felt like an hour, threatening to tan my hide!" He laughed, slapping his thigh.

Devina giggled uncontrollably trying to imagine Thorin with his face and hair covered in fish scales and goop.

"You three make retched look outs" interrupted an amused voice. Balin was standing up and stretching from his place on the ground not too far from their place. "Go on tell your stories, I'll take over. It's good to hear of happier times as often as we can," he said, reassuring the two younger dwarves when he has their ashen faces. Smiling he made his way with his pipe and a small bag, probably tobacco, toward where Gandalf was awake and smoking his own pipe near the path. Sitting down he took residence where she had originally planned on staying.

They both sat a little quietly for a moment, unsure if they should continue on or act more mature like the others. Nudging Kili with her shoulder she grinned up at him. "Did he ever catch you then?"

That was all the encouragement Kili needed and his manic grin was back in place. "Oh he caught me alright. But he was laughing as hard as either of us when he did. He still took us fishing, though he had no idea what he was doing either." He laughed but then grew quiet and he looked wistful as his eyes found their uncle sitting up against the wall near by fast asleep.

Fili, noticing his brothers sudden and uncharacteristic melancholy picked up the story with a teasing edge, giving his a hard playful punch to the shoulder.

"He at least had the sense to dig for a few worms in the ground." He remarked, he grinned at Devina, flinging his arm over his brothers shoulder. "By night fall we caught five fish between the three of us, and we only managed to loose four and end up soaking wet and covered in pond scum for the trouble!" Even though they clearly made retched fishermen, there was pride in the achievement and the experience they had shared.

Devina smiled brightly at the picture they made. Kili recovered from his moment of thoughtfulness as he observed Thorin and protested Fili's jibe about having no sense. She reckoned he had been remembering the man he had been compared to the surly, taciturn one she'd met in Bag End. Even compared the the imposing dwarf that had a habit of making long important speeches from her book, The King Under The Mountain had a different side to him that he had locked away. If he had survived, would he have become that person again? Or would he have stayed obstinate in his bitterness and refused to help and be helped by the elves and the men of Lake Town?

Then she thought about what he must have gone through after losing Erebor, what so many must have gone through. Not for the first time that day, nor the last in the days to follow she wanted desperately to tell him everything she knew.

Devina was only half listening to the brothers discuss her training as she watched Bilbo get up and glower at Bomburs snoring. He was walking toward the ponies when there was a blood chilling screech ripping through the sky. They both jumped and he came hurrying over toward them.

"What was that?" He asked as the screeching continued. If was hard to tell where it was coming from or how many there might be. She looked at Kili, feeling dread. There weren't any creatures they encountered this early, surely they were safe! The stoney expression on both the heir's faces didn't ease her at all. Kili only made it worse by answering.

"Orcs," he informed them. She felt a little faint, there weren't any orcs in the part of the story!

"Orcs!?" She and Bilbo asked, voices filled with disbelief and tinged with fear.

"throat cutters, there'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." And of course Fili made of even better for Devina! At least Bofur wasn't the one talking!

The sudden jolting of metal and cloth made her jump and feel even more skittish as Kili added to the horror movie feeling that seeped into her. She breathed a sigh when she saw that it was only Thorin. Hearing the name of Orcs must have woken him, she strangely felt safer knowing he was alert to possible danger.

"-just lots of blood" Kili finished grimly. Bilbo was turning on the spot at if he expected the monsters to spring up from over the edge of the cliff. Devina herself gropped for her knives. She prayed to every God of this world and her own that they wouldn't be attacked.

The chuckling took her by surprise. She whipped her head to face them to see impish smirks marring their handsome faces. She felt heat rise to her cheeks but thankfully this time the embarrassment was tinged with anger and she held onto it so she'd stop shaking from the lingering traces of fear.

"Why you- insufferable, insensitive children!" She hissed, hastily getting to her feet and storming off toward a fallen log near the cliff side and looked out at the hills. She could hear Thorin scolding them behind her before she heard footsteps approach. She assumed it would be one of the brothers coming to apologize or even Bilbo checking to make sure she was alright. So she didn't bother to look and see.

Tears threatened to blur her vision. Which only made her angrier at them for scaring her. She had always hated horror movies. Always afraid of the things that went bump in the night. That hid in dark places. She literally had to jump into her bed once the lights were out because she always felt like if she stood at the edge too long fingers would reach out and pull her under.

Balin was speaking now, reassuring the brothers that Thorin's reprimand wasn't meant as harshly as it had come. _"So it must be Bilbo"_ she thought to herself.

"It was really unkind of them to scare us like that..." She began, patting the spot next to her, letting Bilbo know it was okay to sit with her. The next part she didn't mean to say out loud, but she wasn't thinking straight. "There aren't supposed to be Orcs yet. It's too soon.."

"What do you mean yet?" The person said, sitting down beside her. For what felt like the hundredth time Devina nearly jumped out of her skin, she did not expect it to have been Thorin standing behind her. She looked past him, scanning for Bilbo, but he was still standing near the others as Balin told them about the battle for Moria against Azog. Dread filler her stomach. She'd said that out loud. She sat there unsure how to answer. He watched her with such intensity that she felt even more nervous.

"Please, you can't ask me that." This was perhaps the wrong thing to say because she never felt so frightened by anything than the anger she saw in his eyes.

"You say we are to encounter Orcs, and I am not to know when or even why. And you expect me to trust you?" He spat the last. Before he could storm off or yell she reached out and grabbed his gloved hand just as she had under the tree above Bilbo's house. Thorin glared, waiting for her to say something.

"We will have to face them, yes. But please, I can't tell you, I told you why before. It was enough then, please let it still be enough for now." She implored. He sat there glowering at her for a little while longer before his expression softened finally.

"For now?" He asked

Nodding her shoulders relaxed, feeling relief that he was at least listening. _"Am I seriously going to have to keep reassuring him every time something happens?"_ She wondered, if things weren't so serious she would mistake him for being similar to a teenager needing constant reassurance of her intentions and affections. Then again, maybe not.

She was made aware of her hands still holding his, that they were settles in his lap, which he shifted slightly to face her better. She blushed brightly, embarrassed and retracted her hands.

"I'm sorry" she offered softly

"Don't be," he answered, reaching his now free hand to brush her chestnut hair back from her forehead. At first she felt her stomach twisting at the small intimate gesture, before it dawned on her that he was inspecting the wouand there. "You'll have a scar there." He informed her before letting his hand fall again.

"Oh, well, okay." She said brightly. _"A real genius with words I am.." _Her mind snapped. Thorin only chuckled quietly and made to stand and leave but stopped when she called out his name. He came back and sat down and watched her expectantly, all traces of anger gone.

"I just wanted to thank you." _Another brilliant start, Devina._

"I've done nothing to earn your thanks," he looked confused. "Of course he looks confused to twit, you wait what? Three? Four days to say something?!"

"You helped me, when you found me on the road. You carried me to Bag End, and made sure I was looked after." She explained. Feeling gratitude towards him. Her mind kept whispering a word at her.

"It was nothing. If I had left you, you could have been found by a beat, or a vile person. Or simply have awoken lost and alone." He said as if what he had done were normal.

"Exactly. Any number of things could have become of me if you hadn't helped me. So thank you," she said again. He began to shake his head and protest again but she cut him off.

"Will you please just accept my thanks and stop being so difficult" she laughed. He grunted and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. She doubted he appreciated being called difficult. After a moment more he got up once more to go back to his bed roll. But he paused and looked back at her.

"You're welcome. I am glad I did it," he told her before briskly walking away.

_ Twitterpated_ her mind whispered again.

"I'm screwed," she turned back to the cliff and thought for most of the night. She thought about their Approaching encounter with the trolls, the fear that there were Orcs near by, how in the world would she learn to fight well enough to make a difference. But most frequently she thought about him.

It'd grown extremely late before she returned to her own pallet and tried to sleep before they left the next day. Before she finally fell asleep she repeated herself. This was to become a regular mantra for her that confused and amused several of the dwarves that would over hear her.

"I'm so totally screwed,"

A\N: Chapter 6 will be up later tonight! Hope you enjoyed and please review to let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I make no claims of ownership to anything to may recognize from middle-earth, Bambi, or Miss congeniality. I only claim creative ownership of Devina.

Lament

Chapter VI

Trolls

The next morning they lingered. Thorin decided after his nephews ill-mannered joke,math at it really would be better if they took the morning to rest. Also to begin training the hobbit and Devina in some basic combat. Though she didn't tell him when, she had confessed they would indeed have to fight Orc. She had also been afraid. She said they weren't supposed to encounter them yet but she'd been terrified. This made him question the details about this book, and he was not about to leave the integrity of this quest to chance. Nor, if he was being honest, would he risk her life or the life of the hobbits.

So the morning went by slowly. He had them all rotating as sparring partners for the two. The Hobbit was surprisingly very light on his feet, though he was a nervous person. Which often was the reason for his clumsiness. If he would just focus and stop fidgeting he'd catch on rather quickly. Not that he would ever be a skilled fighter or particularly strong, but it could be the difference in life of death for him. Thorin felt slightly guilty that he had made no thought of Master Baggins when he'd purchased the two daggers for Devina. "_Speaking of which"_ he thought as he brought his attention to the girl. She was attempting to spar with Ori at the moment, but her stance was always off and Fili kept coming behind her to correct her.

Thorin sat watching from the log they had shared last night. She was awful. She was small and slight, but she had no sense of coordination. He did notice her eyes did not stay focused on what she was doing but kept meeting his briefly. What was it about this girl that even made him try, she ran out his patience quicker than anyone he'd ever met. Though if he was being fair that had more to do with her secrets than her.

Sighing he stood from his seat and instructed Ori to take a break as he walked over and took his place. She would never get anywhere if she couldn't focus. Once again Fili showed her the correct defensive stance and moved back. Thorin was vaguely aware that they were placing bets on how many moves she'd last this time.

"when I step right, you step to the left, slowly, and never crossing your feet" he began drawing his sword, illustrating he point as he took a slow deliberate step to the right. Looking nervous she nodded and mimicked his movements. He kept moving, slowly bringing them in closer together. She was at a disadvantage with his longer reach due to his sword, but with her knives she could easily take that away by coming in close.

Every time he made a move he instructed her on how to counter move or perry. After about an hour she looked exhausted from the slow exaggerated movements. Thorin gave her no breaks and he told her they would follow those exact same movements but at a normal speed. She was to try blocking his moves and get behind him. If she did, they'd call it a day.

"This is insane! I haven't a chance of blocking even one move, let alone getting behind you," she complained. He couldn't help smirking at how she blushed.

"Begin!" He barked, and started moving quickly. She managed to follow properly, and even block one move, but getting flustered she made to pass him too soon. He was able to easily spin her around dizzily, bringing her back to slam flush against his chest, her own knife against her throat. The spar lasted all of fifteen seconds. "I do believe that makes me the winner," he said quietly, taking perhaps a bit more enjoyment out of it than was necessary.

"This isn't a fair fight," she complained as she held still, almost pressing further into him to avoid the blade.

"Nothing is fair in a real fight. You will have to use anything at your disposal against your enemies. For they will not fight fair, and they will try to kill you." He explained more seriously.

Devina was quiet for a moment before she asked "anything at my disposal you say?" He was more than a little confused, she no longer sounded upset or nervous. If he wasn't mistaken she sounded too much like his nephews.

"Yes, anything, it is life or death." he repeated.

"What if I sing?" She asked. He was about to get annoyed with her again and demand what nonsense she was talking about when without warning she elbowed him hard in the stomach "solar plexus" she said as the breathe was knocked out of him before she stomped on his foot "instep" and as soon and he was beginning to hunch over he knocked her head back and hit him hard on the nose, "nose" at that he let go of her completely and he was just aware of her spinning to face him and her leg swinging towards him enough to grab it by the ankle.

Yanking on her leg he watched her fall flat on her back with a startled cry. Before she could try anything else he pinned her down with his own body, holding her arms above her head.

"What in the name of Mahal are you doing?!" He shouted at her. She looked frightened.

"Using the only thing I had at my disposal..." She said meekly. This completely dumbfounded him.

"and what, were you about to do, kick me in the shin?" He ground out, "That is hardly going to stop your enemy!" She said something, but it was too quiet for him to hear. She had begun crying a little.

"You what?" He asked, cutting back the edge in his voice and moving off of her, offering his hand to help her up. The entire group had gone quiet and were watching.

Hesitating she took his hand and he lifted her to her feet, placing his hands on either of her shoulders. "I said, I was aiming a bit higher than that" she said a little clearer.

"The kneecap is hardly much better than my shin," he sighed, wiping dirt and tears form her cheeks. There was sniggering coming from Fili and Kili. But he didn't have a chance to even see what caused them to laugh. Devina had pulled away and crossed her arms, trying too look composed, though she was covered in dirt and her cheeks were tear stained.

"I'm not a complete moron. I know that. I was aiming for your balls" she snapped. Thorin was flabbergasted, and the whole came erupted in laughter. _"She just what?!" _ His mind shouted. Bofur was beside him now, clapping him on the back laughing for all the world as if nothing funnier would ever happen.

"The lass has you there, Thorin! You did tell her to use anything she has and I'd reckon she nearly had you by yours!" He crowed, Thorin just grumbled, still perplexed that she took him by surprise and that she had seriously tried to kick him there...

"Let's break camp, we're finished for the day." He grumbled irritably. Everyone moved off, still laughing and joking. Dwalin, Fili, and Kili had clapped Devina on the back, all happy that she hadn't tried that on them. The girl, however, lingered. She no longer looked haughty, instead she looked unsure as she approached him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just didn't.."she trailed off not meeting his eyes.

"Didn't want to loose?" He finished for her. Assuming she was just tired of loosing against them. But she shook her head and looked surprised.

"Not at all. I just didn't want to keep looking so weak and pathetic,"

Thorin considered her for a moment before he responded. "You are weak, and untrained," he began, and she instantly look defeated before he could add "but that will change, with our help. but you are not pathetic. You did exactly what I said you have to do. Even if I didn't mean against me." He finished bemusedly.

She smiled at that and a small laugh escaped when he returned it. They made their way back to their things and loaded up their pony and as they mounted up he found himself once more baffled by her when she said "Thank God for Miss Congeniality or I never would have stood a chance against you!"

"You think I'd let you best me a second time?" He asked, he'd never admit it, but he certainly wanted to spar with her again, no matter how poorly her fighting skills were. He was too curious if she'd surprise him again and almost hoped she would. Maybe this Congeniality person taught her something else,

"Not very likely, but you never know!" She laughed and soon he was laughing along with her.

They'd traveled for three more days in a similar manner. They camped at night and when morning would arrive, Thorin had her practicing for a few hours before they packed up and traveled all day. They would talk about how her training was improving, she would ask him questions about Erebor or what he'd done in the years that followed before now, and he'd ask her to recite poems from famous writers of her world. She stuck mostly to Shakespeare, Keats, Dickinson. Anything she hoped didn't require much explanation from the cultural differences.

As each day had passed, he grew a little easier to talk to and he laughed more. Innocent touches would set her skin on fire and her stomach into such a tizzy she wouldn't have much appetite when they stopped for lunch.

it was on the fourth day that she began to avoid him. Thanks to a nagging word singing inside her head in the form of a ticked off cartoon owl. _"TWITTERPATED"_ It would say every time she allowed her hand to linger too long when he helped her off Bongo, or if she let her attention drift across camp to wherever he was.

Fortunately Thorin seemed oblivious to her plight, or was kind enough not to point it out. She wasn't as fortunate where Bofur and his nephews were concerned. Bofur had taken it upon himself to sing a love song at least once a day, if half of them could even be called that. Fili and Kili simply teased her whenever she made an obvious attempt to avoid Thorin.

This went on until finally on the seventh day, and a week since the voice made itself know that he confronted her.

They were riding through the worst rain they'd encountered so far. Every one was miserable and grumpy. Even Fili and Kili found nothing to jest about. They trudged along through out most of the day, the rain seeping through their cloaks and into their clothes beneath. Bombur could be heard complaining that the food would be ruined if it didn't stop soon.

Thorin had given the reigns to Devina earlier on and she followed Gandalf. By this point she'd become confident in her riding ability and lost her fear of horses. At least ponies. She'd been debating on asking to ride the only extra pony just so she could put some space between herself and Thorin.

"You've been avoiding me," his deep baritone whispered in her ear, causing her to stiffen. His hands came up on either side and covered hers on the reigns preventing her from gripping too tightly and causing Bongo to spook. "_But you wish that weren't the reason"_ her mind chirped. She loosened her grip on the reigns but when he did not release her she only nodded her head. Water trickled inside her hood at the movement and slipped into her shirt, causing her to shiver from the cold.

"Have I upset you in some way?" He asked when she gave no further explanation. She didn't have one. She was too scared to allow herself to examine anything that caused that voice to make itself known. She was there to alter the events at the end of this journey. Not to form a ludicrous crush of a man that didn't even exist and yet his hands covering hers, the chill that made the hair on her neck stand up when he'd whispered in her ear, even the occasional nudge from his hard legs behind her own due to the horses movements told her he was real and he did exist. Very much so.

"You refuse to say, so I can only assume I have done something wrong. Will you not tell me?" He asked again. His breath tickled her ear. She would give anything to get off this horse and put some space between them.

"You haven't. It's not you, it's me." She tried to explain, pitifully. "Did I seriously just feed him the it's not you its me line?"

"Then why?" He sounded frustrated, and his let took the reigns from her.

Devina didn't know how to respond, so she lied.

"I just thought I might be taking up too much of your time. So I wanted to give you space." "That is the most pathetic excuse ever!" She hoped he'd believe it.

"Too much of my time?" He asked disbelievingly.

Before she could come up with an adequate response Dori broke the silence by calling out.

"See here Mister Gandalf, is there nothing you can do about this deluge!?" He sounded so annoyed, a person could mistake Nori for blaming Gandalf for the miserable weather.

"It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to do so until the rain is done!" He answered with a snap. "if you wish to change the weather of the world, then I suggest you get yourself another wizard."

"Are there any? Other wizards?" Bilbo asked from beside them. She tried to listen to Gandalf's answer but Thorin would not accept being ignored. All too soon his voice was back at her ear, his breath warm against her chilled skin.

"I know you are not telling the truth. I demand you tell me what the matter is," he was whispering but it did nothing to hide the agitation in his tone.

"I can't. Please don't make me," she whispered. There was silence for a long time. After a couple of hours the rain finally stopped.

"I am growing tired of you telling me you cannot tell me, that I cannot know. I am finished with secrets, Lady Devina. No more," he hissed in her ear. They were coming upon the ruins of an old farm and he called for them to storm.

"We will camp here, Fil, Kili look after the horses." He snaps, dropping down from their horse. He helped her down from Bongo and this time there were no lingering touches. The moment her feet were secure on the ground, he dropped her hands and stormed off. She stood there, stricken. "What have I done?"

The group went about their business, unaware of what had transpired between them. Almost. Bofur came up beside her with a small smile on his face. "Here love, let me help." He offered, undoing hers and Thorin's packs and helping her carry them to a clearing where they there's were doing the same. He made no comment about the sudden tension between her and his King. He set his bag next to her's and went to bring Thorin's to him. She sat down heavily and began to slowly set up her bedroll.

All her focus was on the dwarf going around and barking orders until she could not hear him anymore. Bofur had returned and was setting up his space as well. Once they finished they sat side by side and he hummed quietly while he went about preparing his pipe. Not knowing what to do with herself she pulled out her red book and a pencil and absent mindedly leaned her head on Bofur's shoulder and she began writing. She was only vaguely aware on his wrapping an arm around her.

A commotion on from the ruined farm house drew their attention. She watched as Gandalf was storming away from the main structure, away from Throin who looked stony faced. Their arguing had been the commotion, though what they argued about she couldn't guess. Someone must have asked the wizard something because he shouted, "To seek the company of the only one around here whose got any sense!"

"And whose that?" Bilbo asked, confused by the usually calm wizards harsh tone.

"Myself, Mister Baggins!" He raged, storming past them all and out of sight. While everyone else watched after the wizard, Devina was trying to catch Thorin's eye. "What on earth was that all about?" She wondered. When the dwarf finally met her gaze he only glared at her before turning his back and walking away in the opposite direction. He was ignoring her now.

Thorin was angry with her because she was too scared to admit to whatever feelings were developing. Feelings she wasn't willing or ready to experience for any man. Not after Eddie...Not that he would know that. There was so much she wouldn't tell him, and he knew it had to do with this quest and their lives, and he'd wrongly assumed it had to do with that. If only he knew how wrong he was. But then he'd think her foolish and that would stamp out whatever relationship it was that they had.

Devina stared blankly at her book, at a loss for what to write. Her thoughts and emotions a scrambled mess she could neither make heads or tails of.

"I won't pry, but if you want to talk to me about whatever it is that happened between the two of you, I'll listen you know." He said after a while, never taking his eyes off the fire now checking merrily in front of them.

"Thank you. But perhaps not yet." She said, happy that she could at least call him her friend. He knew exactly what she needed, when she needed it. She started to shiver as the sky grew dark and the wind picked up a little, "I think I'll get out of these wet clothes for now." She said as she stood up with her back.

"I'll be right here," he assured her as she wandered off for a secluded place she could change with some privacy. It had been hours since Gandalf had stormed off. She was starting to wonder when he'd come back, they were meant to encounter the trolls any day.

Finding nothing suitable she had wandered off into the trees near by. She took her time and changed into one of her heavier tunics for it was cold thanks to the rain. She changed her drenched pants and pulled on her mercifully still dry boots. Once she finished she sat down heavily.

"What am I going to do?" She asked no one in particular. Sighing she began rummaging I'm her bag for her brush when a loud crack came from behind her. She never saw what made the noise, for the moment she jumped up and turned to see, something heavy hit her across the head and all she knew was darkness.

When Devina came round, her head was throbbing. Her vision blurred and swam before her, but she could just make out the shapes of what looked like squirming potatoes sacks. There were voices coming from somewhere over and behind her, they were talking about cooking. None of them sounded like Bombur, or any of the other dwarves. Her senses coming back to her, she tried to roll over, only to discover her hands and feet were bound and she was inside what appeared to be a burlap sack. Confused she started to look around her only to instantly notice three monstrous trolls sitting around a fire beside her, turning a spit.

Dread filled her entire being, they'd found the trolls. Someone hissing her name caught her attention and she squirmed back to facing away from the trolls. The potato sacks she'd seen earlier were in fact her companions. They were piled onto of one another in much the same way she found herself. She was staring right at Kili who looked relieved to see her awake.

"We thought you might be dead!" He whispered to her. When she saw Thorin staring at her with the same look of relief on his face started to cry from guilt.

"I am so so sorry! I could hav-" she let out a scream as one of the trolls hoisted her suddenly into the air. The others shouting for the trolls to leave her be and to let her go.

"And I suppose you expect us to let them all go?" The one holding her tightly asked someone unseen.

"Well, not to frighten you or anything, but her yes, I most certainly would. You see she is a witch! She hails from a dark and dangerous forest far to the east!" Bilbo explained, she never felt so much relief. Perhaps this would all turn out just as it did in the book! She much have stumbled across the path of one of these things right before Fili and Kili discovered the missing ponies.

"Carful Bert, if he's wight, she'll turn you into a towd wif just a look at chyeah." One of the others cautioned the troll holding her.

"Not ifs I crush her first, then she'll be like any old female. Dead and delicious." Devina paled and nearly cried out when Bert began to slowly squeeze her.

"St-Stop, or a curse be upon you!" She gasped out. Startled Bert dropped her suddenly and the air was knocked out of her as she hit the ground. Coughing she rolled to her side. Bilbo hopped over to her and continued talking quietly.

"That's right! You see she cursed my friends there. They're all infected. They've got..." He hesitated.

"worms," she supplied, her voice barely above a whisper and she tried to pull air back into her lungs.

"Worms! In...in their tubes. Terrible business, I really wouldn't risk it. We were on out way to convince her to show mercy on us when you caught us!" He hurried. Trying to stall for time.

Unfortunately all the dwarves weren't so quick and were shouting in outrage at the lies about them being infected with worms. At least until someone kicked them and they all caught on and began proclaiming their worms were massive and beyond number.

Devina stood as best she could and glare up at the trolls, pretending she was a lot braver than she felt.

"A curse I have no intention of removing! And I curse you three as well! You shall forever be filled with these bugs and you shall never know the taste of a full stomach again for you shall eat and eat and eat but slowly starve!" She cried out. She felt like a fool but two of the trolls were backing away quickly raising their arms as though they could shield themselves from her words. The third, however, Bert, didn't see, convinced.

"I think your lying. You're having us for fools! If you'd were really a witch, you would have escaped already!" He said, swatting her across the clearing and against the paddock holding the now panicking ponies. She cried out in pain and was surprised she didn't break anything with the impact. They were advancing on her now and she couldn't even move.

Just before they could reach out and pick her up again there came a mighty bellow from their right.

"The dawn take you all!" and Gandalf appeared just in time to split a massive Boulder clean in two with his staff, allowing sunlight to spill through and cover the encampment. Within seconds the trolls turned into stone and everyone watched silently for a moment not entirely sure what happened.

As soon as realization hit the others they all began to cheering for the wizard. Gandalf had made his way over and had released Bilbo from his sack so he could go about releasing the others. It was Kili that rushed over, still in his long johns, to cut her free.

"My lady, are you hurt?" He asked sounding worried. Helping her stand and letting the bag fall.

"No, I'm alright, apart from a sore head and a few bruises." The truth was she hurt all over. She was positive she hadn't been injured since the trolls had knocked her out, but she was sure she'd be black and blue all over for days.

Kili didn't seem convince and insisted on helping her to a log and making her sit and rest while they gathered up their things. Kili only left her there at her promise she wouldn't get up without someone's help. "Seriously, I'm fine!"

After a few minutes the dwarves had gathered their clothes and weapons and were once again dressed and armed. Several of them had rushed over to check on her afterwards. The two that seemed most concerned had been Dwalin and Bofur, which left her grinning. "And I thought Kili was being overly concerned."

Fortunately after six verifications that she was not hurt past bruising and a nasty bump to the head, the rest relaxed and stopped acting like mother hens. Kili and Bofur were sitting on either side of her now while Gandalf was speaking with Thorin.

"We honestly thought you were dead." Kili explained after Devina joked about their over zealous concern. "Fili and I just discovered a couple of the ponies were missing. And we saw one of the trolls heading away with one under each arm, and you in one of his hands."

"You weren't moving or making a sound. We sent Bilbo after you and the ponies first while he rushed back to camp," Fili added coming over and sitting down in the dirt in front of her.

"Aye, we all feared we were too late. Thorin was furious." Bofur tacked on. Devina paled. Of course he would have been furious. She didn't warn them at all. He probably believed she knew this would happen today and she'd tried to sneak off. The truth was she didn't have a clue. On her book Gandalf was missing for a couple of days, trolls never stole their ponies. They were supposed to spot their fire through the trees after the rain because they couldn't start their own.

She assumed they were safe that night. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," she only got three confused stares. "I need to talk to him, he has to know I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Oh my dear he doesn't blame you," Bofur corrected her at once, putting her arm over her shoulders "He was furious that he allowed you to be put into danger. He and Kili were the first to charge into that camp," She looked next to her at Kili who grinned with pride.

"Why on earth would you do something like that?" She asked him, he could have been hurt or worse by her mistake.

"I just can't resist myself a beautiful damsel in distress!" He said as if it were obvious.

Smiling she leaned over and hugged him tightly, "Thank you for coming after me," and as she pulled away she grew serious. "But don't ever risk your life like that again. You are all far too important for something to happen over me."

Kili just watched her, all the laughter gone from his face. "Devina, any one of us would have gone in after you. Alone or not. You're a member of this company, and that makes you just as important." Growing upset she stood up suddenly and walked away from them. She couldn't stand the thought of any one of them dying because of her. She needed to speak to Gandalf, she couldn't let something else unexpected happen again. It was time she discussed everything else about the book with him. Spotting the wizard still consulting Thorin she made her way over.

"They could not have traveled in daylight." He was saying as she came to a stop. Thorin looked her over once but said nothing as he turned back to Gandalf.

"There must be a cave near by" he concluded.

"There is," she said, speaking up. "There will be things we will need inside." Thorin and Gandalf watched her for a moment before the old man nodded his head and smiled at her. "Then let's see if we can't find it,"

In no time at all the dwarves had all their belonging gathered back from the camp and were on the search for any caves large enough to house three trolls. Fili had Ben managed to find her bag not far off from the camp.

As they searched Devina kept trying to catch Thorin alone but he always managed to be joined by someone else. It was nearly noon, judging by the sun and humidity in the little woods, when she finally caught him away from the others. Coming up behind him she reached out and grabbed his hand before he would move off again. Jut how they were all able to move so quickly under all that armor was beyond her. "Lord I am out of shape," her mind groaned at her.

A hand grabbing his made him stop his search. He knew without looking it would be Devina and he wished she had not come after him so soon. He had been fearful that she was killed, but after everything was over he was furious. Had she known what would happen? Why hadn't she warned them? Gandalf was convinced there had to be a reason why, and they he needed to trust her judgement for not telling them. This didn't make him any less angry with her. So he had made a point to never be alone with her until he could settle his thoughts.

"Thorin, I am so sorry. I didn't know," her soft voice said from behind him. He still hadn't turned to face her, but neither had she let go of his hand. Turning to face her he tried his best to reign in his earlier anger as if flared up again.

"You didn't know? Isn't that the point of you?" Well so much for remaining calm. Her hand released his as she took a step back.

"I didn't know it would happen then. It took me by surprise, I was going to warm you before, but..." She trailed off, looking so lost. For some reason seeing her standing there looking defeated and scared convinced him that she wasn't lying far more than any words could have. That she hadn't betrayed them.

Before he said anything else, before he could think about it, Thorin crossed the few steps separating them and wrapped his arms around her, wanting to convey...he didn't exactly know what he wanted to convey to her.

"You can tell me about it later. For now we are all alive," he said as he hugged her. He could feel her nodding as she hugged him back, her arms wrapping under his fur lined coat. Her hands had fisted into his shirt as thought she were afraid to let go. Thorin knew in that moment he did trust this bewildering girl that appeared out of thin air over a week ago. At least trusted her enough to believe that she wouldn't betray them, that she would genuinely do whatever she could to help them.

"I think I've found something!" It was Dori, he wasn't to far from where they stood. Pulling away he gave her a small smile.

"Shall we see what treasures are hidden?" He asked, when she smiled back he was relieved that the tension that had been mounting the past few days seemed to have dissipated with their troll encounter. He wouldn't admit it but he had missed her stories and practicing with her.

"You go on, there's nothing there for me." She said, beginning to head in the direction Dori had disappeared but the others were headed in. "You on the other hand should find something very fine" she spoke over her shoulder, grinning at him like she knew exactly what was down there. Maybe she did.

Once they reached the entrance he told a few of them to stay above ground with Devina and keep watch. He wasn't in the least but surprised that Fili and Kili volunteered. He was accompanied by Dwalin, Bofur, Nori, Gloin as they followed Gandalf into the stinking pit.

"Oh what's that stench!" Bofur cried before being over come by the smell and hacking. Thorin couldn't blame him, it was putrid down here.

"It's a troll hoard," a Gandalf explained matter of fact, "be careful of what you touch," he added in warning. Reaching the bottom they were surprised by the amount of gold littering the ground. There were several small chests filled with it.

"Seems a shame, to leave it lying here. Anyone could take it," Bofur feigning pity.

"You're right," Gloin chimed in,"Nori, get a shovel!"

Thorin smirked at their antics as they set about gathering as much as they could into the small chests. Coming to a corner filled with weapons He examined them closely. Most work rusted or broken. A few were vile goblin swords or those of men, until he came across one with an unique handle. The likes of which he was not accustomed to seeing. Pulling it out of the rack, he spied another similarly made sword as Gandalf came over to see what he'd found.

"These swords were not made by any troll," he said aloud, handing one to the wizard.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men.." The wizard said, bringing the hilt close for inspection. Thorin continued to marvel over the blade he held as Ganalf slowly drew the blade from its sheath. "There were forged in Gondolin, by the High Elves of the first age."

This last brought Thorin to a halt. Any wonder for the finely crafted weapon turning to disgust and he tossed in onto a pile of broken metal.

"You could not wish for a finer blade!" Gandalf snapped, perturbed by Thorin's actions. Hesitating, Thorin lifted it from the heap. Curiosity won out and he drew the blade from its scabbard and was filled with pleasure as the metal sang out. It was indeed a fine weapon, and he could not have created better. Returning the blade to its home he turned back for the entrance.

"Let's get out of this retched place" it would seem Devina had been right. He did find something fine deep in the hoard.

Devina sighed. She was ready to be on the road. The sooner they did that the sooner they'd reach Rivendell. What she wouldn't give to soak for hours in a hot bath.

Talking from behind her alerted her that they were returning from the cave. She grinned when she noticed Thorin and Gandalf carrying new swords. She also noticed Gandalf pulling Bilbo aside and giving him his own sword, perfect for his small size. They others rejoined the group and told them about the "long term deposit" as Gloin called it.

Getting up she walked over to Thorin who was surveying their surrounding closely. Stopping beside him she nudged him gently with her shoulder. "Find anything interesting down there?" She asked him mischievously. He glanced at her and smirked, before he could speak however a crashing in the woods drew his attention. Pulling his new sword free he pushed her behind himself.

"Something's coming!" He shouted, and soon the entire company was gathered close together. The crashing grew louder and shouting could be heard. "What the hell is happening?!" Her mind screamed at her.

"Thieves, fire, murder!" Came the shouting followed shortly but a large sleigh carrying a brown furry looking man! Even more peculiar were the giant rabbit pulling the sleigh. Then there was someone chuckling to her left. Gandalf.

"Radagast!" He said, sounding beyond pleased at the sight before him. "It's Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf explained happily as he approached his friend. Everyone visibly relaxed and put away their weapons. Devina, while confused, was more anxious to meet another wizard. He wasn't in the book at all, but he did play a part in later years.

"What on earth are you doing here?" The Grey wizard could be heard asking.

"I was looking for you Gandalf!" Radagast explained, and beg and rambling about something being terribly wrong.

"Yes?" He asked patiently, Radagast was mumbling something, and before she knew it he was pulling out a walking stick bug from his mouth.

"Oh that's just disgusting," she said quietly. Since she was still standing behind Thorin she noticed his shoulders shook a little. Gandalf was motioning for Radagast to follow him away from the group to speak in private. Everyone had begun to sit and relax while the two wizards spoke in council. Whatever was wrong, Devina had no idea what it could be. Thorin was sitting across from her resting his eyes while they waited.

Clearing her throat she ventured to bring up a topic he wouldn't be happy about. "Thorin?" She began. Her only indication that we was listening was a subtle lift of his brows.

"I know you dislike the elves," he snorted at her understatement but she pressed on. "But I promised you I'd tell you what I could. We're going to run out of food and water soon." She continued, by this point he had opened his eyes and was looking at her as she spoke. "In the book, we will be dangerously low, and getting weak and tired. The nearest refuge for us will be Rivendell." She paused to see what his response would be.

"We will simply go another way." He said shortly but he continued to listen when she she shook her head.

"We won't. We need Lord Elrond to read the map Gandalf gave to you. We need to rest, and we need supplies. We will get all of this from Rivendell." She didn't want to bring up the time constraint, but before either of them could say any more there was a deep howl from somewhere near by.

"Is that a wolf?" Bilbo could be heard asking. "Are there wolves out there?" Everyone was standing quickly and pulling out their weapons.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur corrected. Sudden growling drew their attention to behind Bofur and Bilbo and a massive wolf came creeping forward between the he trees.

"Look out!" Devina screamed as it began to charge, but the moment it heard her it lunged for her and knocked her to the ground hard. It didn't get a chance to do more before Thorin's sword lodged itself into its skull.

"Uncle get down" Kili yelled, and Thorin threw himself down right as a second beast leapt for him from behind. It crashed into the first, dead, as Kili's arrow met its mark deep in its eye. dealings axe crushing it for good measure.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin yelled standing to his feet and pulling Devina up along with him. Gandalf and the others came in close. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." He added grimly, his eyes darting to hers. Questions and accusations went unsaid and Devina shook with terror. "This isn't right!"

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked loudly, advancing on Thorin.

"No one." He replied hotly.

"Who did you tell!" Gandalf asked again, sounding both concerned and angry.

"No one! I swear it!" Rounding in Devina, Thorin grabbed her arm.m

"What in Durin's name is going on?" He asked, there was app edge of fear in his voice.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf answered him.

Pulling on Thorin's sleeve she brought him closer, hoping the others weren't hear. "This isn't in my book. I don't have any idea what is happening. Thorin we have to get out of here." She was shaking uncontrollably now, and he pulled her against him, looking back at the wizards and his men.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said, stepping around the dead wargs, not knowing he was repeating exactly what she has said. Ori came running over.

"We can't. The ponies are gone, they've bolted!"

"I will draw them off" came a voice. It was Radagast. Gandalf looked torn. They needed to escape,mind the little wizard could provide a distraction, but Radagast was sure to be killed.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will run you down!"

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits!" Radagast argued pridefully. "I'd like to see them try" and before they knew what was happening he was on his sleigh tearing off into the woods, and they were quickly grabbing their bags and running in the opposite direction.

A/N: So sorry that didn't post yesterday! I planned on ending it after the troll cave but it just kept writing itself so there you are! Devina is starting to develop feelings for our King Under a The Mountain, and is mucking things up as usual. Thorin of course is as prickly as always, but may be warming up to her. ;) I wonder when that'll developed into more?

Too slow? Too quickly?

Stay tuned for the chase scene and Rivendell!

Land as always please review! Your thoughts, opinions, and encouragement keep me motivated!


	7. Chapter 7

Lament

Chapter VII

Refuge in the Last Homely House

"Quickly, keep moving!" Thorin urged them on as they ran for shelter behind another cropping is stones. They pressed against the stone trying to keep out of sight as the Orc riders sped by, still in pursuit of the brown wizard. Their howls renting through the air. A movement to his left drew his attention to Ori who kept on running and nearly left the shelter of the rocks.

"Ori, no!" He cried out, yanking him back by his knit cardigan. "Stay back!"

As soon as the coast was clear Gandalf urged them to move quickly to a specific rock, farther than others and in a different direction than they were headed. "That way, quickly. Quickly now."

Thorin waited for the others to go ahead of them. "Where are you leading us?" He asked, suspicion thick in his voice. Gandalf just looked at him his expression exasperated before he rushed along with the others, giving no answer. "Blasted wizard!" Thorin cursed as he followed.

No sooner had they all come to a stop behind the formation when the clinking of claws overhead hushed them all. One of the wargs and their riders had split off from the others in search of them. Running out of time before they were discovered, Thorin indicated for Kili to use his bow. The air was tense and he feared for his nephew as he drew an arrow and notched it. They all watched on baited breath as he stepped out of hiding and let loose the aarow.

Thorin had hoped the beast would have gone down quietly but it had lunged for Kili, causing it to miss its mark and lodge itself in its shoulder joint. Moving quickly the attacked the beast and its rider, but dread filled the, with each and every screech and howl before silence fell.

They stood for a moment waiting, hoping, when the sounds of their hunters grew louder.

"Move!" Gandalf shouted, stirring them to action, "Run!" And they ran.

There were no more rocks for them to hide behind. Now they had to sprint hard and fast across rough country and rolling hills. The howls and barks echoing all around them.

"There they are!" Gloin shouted, coming to a halt. The enemy was no longer just behind them, but also charging from the front. They were surrounded and death was inching closer. They all turned around, looking for another route when Gandalf shouted for them to follow him and they were running again.

Glancing over his shoulder he could see the two separate groups join together.

"They are gaining on us! Keep running!" He shouted when a figure hit the ground. He stopped dead, his heart stopping for a moment as he watched Devina stumble and fall to the ground thinking she'd been shot. She looked up, terror written all over her face, chest heaving. Throin made to run back for her but Bofur pulled her up by the arms as he passed and pulled her along behind him. Ensuring they didn't fall behind Thorin kept going only to stop again. Two riders were directly in front of them.

Infuriated a growl tore through his throat and he prepared to fight. Kili was running towards him, "There are more coming!" He called.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin shouted, hoping to keep the enemy at bay. They didn't stand a chance in a head on fight.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled, confirming his fear.

"Where's Gandalf?!" Devina cried out, turning in circles looking around them. Surprised Thorin looked around as well as the others rushed into a tight rank.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin spat, coming to flank Thorin's right.

"Don't be absurd!" Devina snapped anger taking over the fear in her voice. "He would never do that, he has to be somewhere!" Hoping the girl was right, Thorin readied himself, hoping to stall for time.

"Hold your ground!" He ordered as three wargs and a rider advanced, the rider laughing. Then suddenly they heard Gandalf directly behind them.

"This way you fools!" He snapped, appearing between what Thorin had thought to be a solid Boulder. Rushing over he looked down to see a steep slide in the rock.

"Do as he says, move!" He ordered them, just as a Warg charged him from behind. He was lucky as his sword split the beats neck open. "quickly, move!" He shouted. His company were sliding down the gap without hesitation. Scanning to see who was left he saw Kili standing alone in the field still shooting down the orcs and their mounts. Shouting for him Kili turned in surprise and ran for safety.

No sooner had Thorin jumped after him, and landed at the bottom, when the sound of horns rang out. Fighting could be heard along with the heavy thumps of bodies hitting the ground. Suddenly something came tumbling down from the opening, causing them all to jump back and pull their weapons. It was only a dead Orc with a broken arrow lodged in its neck. Stooping down, Thorin yanked it out and examined the tip. It was finely made and even while it was covered in the thick black slugged of the creatures blood, he could tell where it came from.

"Elves," he spat, throwing it to the ground. He sent the wizard a glare. Even after telling him in no uncertain terms that he would not seek out the aid of elves, still he brings them to what he suspected was a hidden pathway to their hidden valley.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads," Dwalin called out, coming back from around a corner. He looked nervous and unsure. "Should we follow it?"

"Follow it of course" both Bofur and Devina answered, sounding relieved and shaky. They laughed at one another and the group moved forward and began following the narrow trail single file.

They didn't speak much as they shuffled awkwardly between the jagged edges of the path. Every now and then, if Devina stared straight up, she could see the sky peaking through the gully. The walls on either side were stained green in some places, created over hundreds of years of rain water etching away at the rock.

A hand pressing against her back brought her attention back to earth. She hadn't realized she'd stopped. Looking over her shoulder a blush crept up her neck. Thorin was no longer in the back of their group, having made his way past the others when they came to a halt.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine! It's just this place. It feels..." She looked up again, at a loss of words.

"It feels like magic," Bildo said from in front of her looking at Gandalf. "Where are we?"

"That's because it is magic. A very old magic. Let us keep moving," he said, not answering Bilbo.

Devina felt a chilled creep up her arms when the warmth of Throin's hand slipped away. Sighing she continued on, making sure not to hold them up anymore. _"This has to stop," _she told herself.

"There's a light ahead!" Dwalin called from the front of their line and soon they were walking faster until suddenly the trail widened and they were bathed in sunlight. The earth had been cut away into what looked like a landing which lead to natural looking steps leading away from the ravine. But it was the sight before them that took Devina's breath way and had her rushing ahead of them all. Murmurs or awe and wonder spread through the company from behind her.

"Gandalf is this?" She called, spinning around to face them, a grin spreading across her face, all traces of wariness and fear replaced with childlike excitement and joy.

"It is the valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is known by another name," he informed them, his voice full of suspense.

"Rivendell!" She cried, spinning on her heels to take in the beauty of the place before them. Behind her she could here Thorin accusing Gandalf of bringing them to his enemies.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield! The only ill will to find in this valley is that which you bring yourself!" The wizard snapped. Rolling her eyes Devina hurried over to the two. This was getting absolutely redundant.

"You think the elves will give us their blessing? They will try to stop us." He said, his voice a low threatening rumble.

"Of course they will!" She said simultaneously with the wizard. "This is ridiculous, Thorin! We need their help, and besides we are here now. Can we please stop arguing?" she asked with exasperation.

"Devina is right, we have questions that need to be answered." Thorin let out a long sigh but nodded his head. Smiling at them both Gandalf continued. "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact, respect, and no small amount of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." He finished.

She grinned brightly before she rushed off again, leaving the others behind. Gandalf called out for her to wait but she ignored him, simply waving her hand in the air and shouting. "Yeah yeah, don't piss off the immortal elves! I got it!" Which caused a great deal of laughter from several of the dwarves and left Gandalf rather perturbed.

She reached the bottom of the steep path before the others, though she wasn't too far ahead. She came to a skidding halt in front of two enormous statues. Statues of elvish sentinels, marking the entrance of a large circular outdoor foyer. Stairs led up on the opposite side, and there was a building connected off to the right. It was made from the most magnificent architecture she's ever seen. Almost as if the trees and earth grew up around this place and created them for the elves specifically. Everything felt alive.

Staring up in awe of the stone figures, she trailed her hand across its hard base. It felt as smooth as marble. She was so entranced that she didn't notice the tall figure with long dark hair descending the staircase and approach her.

"quent mennë me en ettelëa" he spoke, coming to stand at the foot of the stairs.

Devina spun around to face the man quickly, taken by surprise.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you." She explained, he had appeared so silently. He smiled and repeated himself in the same tongue he spoke before. She only stared blankly. He was perhaps the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Beautiful would be more appropriate. He wore his hair long, and wore deep burgundy robes. But he wasn't a man, he was an elf. Coming to her senses she answered him.

"I don't speak Elvish, I'm sorry." She walked towards him slowly and gave a small bow of her head. For all she knew he could be Elrond, or someone else important. "I'm so sorry to intrude. My name is Devina, I came here with-"

"Mithrandir!" The elf called to someone behind her. Looking behind she saw the others finally catching up.

"Lindir!" Gandalf greeted, walking up to the handsome elf and clasping each others arms in greeting.

"I was just telling your pretty little companion here that we'd received word of strangers arriving. Though I should have used the common tongue. I think I may have confused her." He smiled gently down at her, causing her to blush with embarrassment.

"I hope she has been polite? She was very anxious to see this place and rushed off without us," Gandalf apologized for her, giving her a stern look. Feeling like a chastised child she opened her mouth to tell the wizard off, but Lindir's laughter stopped her.

"She has been nothing but. Tell me, what brings you to Rivendell?" He asked, sounding puzzled by their appearance. He looked briefly behind Gandalf and eyed the others.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," he told him, becoming all business.

"I'm afraid my Lord Elrond is not here," Lindir said, adopting the same tone.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked, curious.

As if in answer the same horn from before blared through the valley, causing them all to turn quickly. Rushing up the path they'd come were several elves, all astride white horses, in full armor carrying weapons and banners. With a shout from the dwarves they all quickly closed ranks and prepared to be attacked.

Attack the riders did not however, they rushed into the foyer and circled the dwarves and Bilbo before coming to a halt. One rider broke away from the others and dismounted. When he removed his helm Devina was positive this had to be Elrond Halfelven, Lord of Rivendell. There was no denying the regality of his presence.

"Gandalf!" Elrond greeted merrily.

"My Lord Elrond" he said with a bow. When he rose he spoke in the same musical language the first elf had done.

Handing the reigns of his horse to one of the riders, Elrond also spoke in elvish as he approached Gandalf and herself. She watched fascinated but unsure how the conversation was going. This elf looked so stern it was hard to tell if he was bring cross or not. Unless he was smiling, which he did then before embracing the wizard.

"Strange for Orc to travel so near our boarders," he said in English with mock curiosity. She got the impression he knew exactly why those monsters were there. He began handing his weapons over to Lindir as he continued. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near,"

"Ah, well that may have been us," he answered sheepishly, motioning to herself and the others.

Elrond's gaze lingered on Devina for far too long, causing her to shift uncomfortable. She looked uncertainly around her wondering if she should be doing something or not. "You have a presence about you I have never encountered before. Tell me, are you one of the halflings? Your size suggests as much, but you bare no other resemblance." He stated matter of factly, coming off rather rude.

Before she could correct him, or even ask why it mattered, Thorin stepped up beside her and placed a protective hand on her shoulder maneuvering her behind him, his hand coming to rest on her arm due to the change of positions. "She is of the race of man, and a member of my company." He said, no emotion in his voice. Well that wasn't entirely true she noted, there was one emotion that she recognized with personal familiarity. Loathing. Lord Elrond simply looked her over curiously a bit more before nodding and giving Thorin his full attention.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met" Thorin answered, not bothering with niceties.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain." He explained. He sounded as though he meant it as a complement, she only hoped Thorin took it as such.

"Indeed." He said skeptically, "He made no mention of you,"

Aghast Devina stared up at him open mouthed before smacking his shoulder. "Why must you always be so rude," she hissed. Thorin only smirked at her, surprisingly not annoyed by her assault of his person.

Elrond watched them for a moment before smiling. He spoke loudly to them all in elvish, but his eyes never left them.

"What does he say!? Does he offer us insult!?" Gloin shouted from the center of their huddle, brandishing his axe. Devina just groaned aloud, while Gandalf translated.

"No master dwarf. He is offering you food" The dwarves hushed for a moment before huddling together to consider the offer, as if there was any thinking about it.

Grumbling Devina crossed her arms and eyed Thorin, "I swear, you dwarves are so damnably stubborn and argumentative." He only chuckled at her insult.

"Then why do you tolerate us so well?" He asked. The bottom of her stomach fell out. She got the feeling he was alluding to far more than her simply wanting to help them. _"Don't be ridiculous, there no way he knows!" _She chided herself. She stood there searching for a clever response as the others made to follow the elves up the staircase. Thorin simply stood there with that obnoxious smirk he seemed to be giving her more and more.

"I, well, that's." Huffing and stamping her foot down "You're incorrigible!" She snapped before stalking off after the others but not before hearing his quiet response of "indeed,"

Once inside Elrond had them each shown to rooms down a long luxurious hall. Beautiful brass lamps with open flames lined the walls outside each door. Gandalf and Bilbo were shown to the first two rooms and the dwarves to the subsequent ones. Devina's was at the end of the hall which led onto a wide balcony filled with benches of carven wood and draped with blankets of velvet and silk. It was beautiful. "I'll have to come here while the others are asleep. It'll be perfect for writing," she mused happily, looking forward to the end of the night. Once in her room she gave a cry for joy.

"A real bath!" She laughed, dropping her bag to the floor and rushing over to the bathtub near the window. A small wooden table stood beside it filled with an assortment of soaps and oils for scent. A creamy white cloth draped over the edge of the tub for washing and a plush towel lay in a wicker chair on the opposite side of the window.

Having waited for this for weeks Devina waisted no time in stripping down and tossing her filthy clothes across the room. Stepping into the warm water she let out a contented sigh as she sank down. Her window was open and the warm breeze of late summer wafted in chilling her damp skin.

"This is heaven!" She sang merrily, not caring if anyone could hear her.

She stayed like this until the water grew too cold for her linking and her toes pruned comically. Hurriedly she scrubbed every inch of her body she could reach, and washed her hair twice before she climbed out. The evening air had cooled with the setting sun hinting at autumn encroaching on the world and she shivered.

"Cold, cold, cold" she chanted as she rushed across her window to the towel still in the chair, trailing water as she went.

Drying off as quickly as she could she wrapped her hair in the towel and went to retrieve her bag from the floor. Digging out a fresh set of undergarments Devina pulled out her clothes. She really didn't feel like dressing in her traveling clothes not in a place like this, and what other chance would there be on the road for her to feel like a girl. Suppressing a giggle of excitement she pulled out the wrapped bundle that was her dress and opened it. It only had a few light creases considering it'd been crammed at the bottom of her sack. Shaking it out she laid it on the bed, removed the towel from her hair and laid it over the arm of the chair to dry. Going back to the bed she sat down on the edge and began brushing it out.

After nearly two weeks of no chemical treatments, hair straighteners, or processed soaps and shampoos, Devina discovered her hair was thick with natural waves that had more shine than any cream of spray she had back home. No longer was it dull and limp with the occasional rouge curl or wild frizz. She supposed not having a proper bath but once in that amount of time had begun to restore the natural oils and moisture in the strands. That or it was just happy to be free of the muck that it chose to behave for a change.

"I'm amazed that I haven't found a tick or something else hiding out!" She laughed despite the shiver of revulsion the nonexistent pest gave her.

Devina allowed her mind to wander aimlessly and she stared at the drying ends between her fingers. Light caught the occasional tint of red, making her hair look almost red. She had always wished her hair had been naturally red in colour but had been blessed with a pretty shade of brown. She had once attempted to bleach the color out and change it, but the experience had almost been more disastrous that the results. She had immediately gone to a salon and had the problem remedied, but ever since her hair always seemed to give way to traces of red. As if trying to compromise with her so long as she never tried it again.

Once her hair had finished drying she Devina put on the simple green dress. It felt soft like something between brushed wool and cotton. Fitting for a cool spring or fall evening. Once finished she decided against putting on her boots and chose to walk bare foot like she noticed many of the elven women did. Letting her hair fall freely she left her temporary room and wandered down the hall before realizing she had no idea where the others might be. She knocked on one of the doors, hoping someone was there but no answer came.

Sighing she wandered around hoping to find someone who could point her in the right direction when she heard music playing. A quiet melodious tune played with what she thought was a harp and flute. It was relaxing. She followed the sound down a separate corridor and to a set of stairs leading down. As she reached the bottom she could hear Bofur shouting something.

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it!" The sound of wood roughly scrapping across stone reached her ear as she rounded the corner into a beautiful courtyard with tables and musicians. Devina would have found the picture breath taking if it weren't for the sight that greeted her. Bofur was climbing onto the table sending bowls and plates to clatter onto the ground as he began to sing.

There is an inn

There is an inn

A merry ol' inn

Beneath an old grey hill

And there they brew a beer so brown

The man in the moon himself came down.

The shanty was catchy but Devina was mortified by their dwarves behavior as the others had begun to pound on the tables. Some with their fists, some with their utensils, and nearly all sending their food flying in every direction. Even the stoic King under the mountain stood off to the side clapping and laughing along with his kinfolk. The elves who'd been entertaining and serving moments before looked disgusted and confused by their guests.

One night to drink his fill

Oh the ostler has a tipsy cat

That plays a five-string fiddle

And up and down he saws his bow

Now squeaking high

Now purring low.

Unable to stand the spectacle they were making of themselves she turned and went back up the stairs she'd come from. Why couldn't the evening have gone calmly and been simple? From being chased by monsters, to the whiplash that tended to be their leaders mood swings, and the strangeness of her being in this world at all...well it was too much to handle nonstop. One quiet night with a full meal and warm bed after wasn't too much to ask for. Reaching the top however a voice calling out to her made her stop.

He caught sight of Devina as she left the hall. He hadn't noticed her enter, so he was surprised to see her leaving so suddenly. Chuckling once more as his men sang and laughed, he followed after her. She had already made it to the top of the stairs but he took his time to meet her there, choosing to walk and not run now the the felt relaxed.

"Why are you leaving, aren't you hungry?" He asked. He took in her appearance, and was pleasantly surprised by the sight of her. She looked lovely in the dark green garment.

"I just don't have much of an appetite," she answered, he could hear the lie in her voice and simply stared, waiting for her to tell him the truth. It didn't take long before she fidgeted a little and sighed. "It's just.." she motioned softly to the merriment behind him. "Not what I anticipated, and it's left me feeling too tired to join in," he could tell that through she was being polite, she was put off by the others. He supposed, if he tried, he could see why.

"Will you wait a moment?" He asked and when she nodded he turned back and went back to the high table. Without asking for permission he nicked the decanter of wine and two empty glasses. Pausing he set the decanter down, grabbed a napkin and filled it with a few rolls of bread which he promptly stuck inside his pocket. Grabbing the decanter once more he left again and climbed to the top of the stairs. Motioning for her to lead them wherever she pleased.

"Why did you bring the wine?" She asked him.

"I am to meet with the elf and Gandalf tonight to discuss the map. I've had enough of elves today and could use some fortification before hand," he explained with a small chuckle, indicating to the decatur.

"So you plan on getting drunk?" She asked, sounding disgruntled.

"Does that bother you?" He asked sharply, not understanding her annoyance.

"Would it matter if I said yes?" She retorted. They were walking down the hall that housed their rooms, headed for a wide balcony at the end.

"I have no desire to become drunk, no matter the company," he sighed the heat leaving his voice. "why does everything have to be an argument," he wondered.

"I'm sorry I snapped. I just don't like what people become when they drink." She explained.

"You've never seen me drink before, what is it you except I'll become?" he asked.

Smiling at him she shook her head.

"I suppose I haven't. The people I've known always ended up acting like fools at best." She explained. "It isn't very fair of me to assume you or the others are the same way."

"Share a glass with me?" He asked. He grew curious when she pulled a face.

"I'm not sure I'll like it."

"Why?"

Her laughter rang out prettily. "You're sure full of questions tonight, aren't you?" She teased. Nudging him with her shoulder she took the glasses from him so he could pour. "Promise you won't make fun of me?" She asked watching him pour a generous amount into one glass, and matching it in the second. This continued to peak his curiosity, so he nodded his head and waited.

"I've never had alcohol before. I never liked how it effected people in my world, so I never had an interest." Her confession was amusing and yet oddly sweet, childlike even. The drinking of ale and wine was second nature to him and his people, as much as mining or crafting. He wondered then, for the first time, exactly how young she was. He felt foolish for never thinking to ask when she was putting her life in danger with the rest of them.

"How old are you?" He asked her seriously setting the wine aside on a small table as they sat down together. He took for granted that his people lived longer than those of men. He just assumed she was older than she looked because she was so unlike others of her kind.

"I'm twenty-seven. My birthday is the summer in my world, but it's nearly fall here, so I suppose I'd be twenty-eight now." She rambled on for a minute about the time differences, or if there were any. Mahal she was barely a woman, his people were still considered too young until past their fiftieth year. Shaking his head he raised his glass to her.

"Then a happy birthday to you, my lady" he smiled as she raised her own glass and clinked it lightly against his before taking a cautious sip. When she didn't seem to dislike it, he began drinking his own. They talked for a little while as the sun sank behind the waterfalls and trees and as they spoke he took the time to appreciate her better. She really did make a fine picture. She may not have had the radiance of an elf, nor the golden tones of the men of Rohan and Gondor, but she possessed her own beauty. For a daughter of man, he added shrewdly. Her dark hair a wonderful contrast to her creamy skin, unmarked by disease or scars which was rarely seen in anyone other than elves. The last woman he ever looked at had a beautiful golden beard that was just long enough to cover the expanse of her bottom jaw and tie into two small braids on either side of her chin. Though that had been back when he'd been very young, younger than Kili. Even without a beard though she was nice to behold. It was her eyes he liked the most. They were the color of wet marble, a lovely color of grey that he didn't see often in any race, and when set against her contrasting features they held a bewitching lightness to them. All cream, auburn hues, and the grey of a early winter morning.

They talked a while more, enjoying her company more now than he had since they met. She had a gentle sense of humor that was dry and thoughtful which he noticed was nothing like the crass and sarcastic humor she'd displayed on the road. He suspected she had adopted it to fit in and to shock and surprise others, an attempt to eliminate the notion that she was just an innocent child. Kili was like that at times, wanting to be taken more seriously but for different reasons.

He decided that he much preferred her as she was in this moment. He knew that this wasn't an act, and it was her true personality showing through with no expectation on behavior, or pressure to fit in. She was animated when she spoke. Her face was expressive, every range of emotion flitting across it depending on the story. And her hands moved with every word. He found himself smiling and laughing more than he had in a long time constantly watching those hands as if she were recreating the words in the air. It didn't go unnoticed by him that she was a growing source of his laughter recently.

They'd fallen into a comfortable silence once she'd finished her first glass of wine, which took her the amount of time if took for him to finish three. Thorin had just refilled her glass and started pouring another for himself when he felt her head lean against his shoulder. He looked down, not sure how he should react to the contact so he settled for just watching her as she sipped at her drink. She hmm'd in contentment, eyes closed. He wasn't used to anyone being so open or comfortable with him.

"I feel safe right here," she said quietly, leaning a little more heavily into him. Resolving to do something he gently pulled back from her. This caused her to look up at him in sad confusion, before he slipped his arm lightly around her allowing his hand to rest on her hip. Her cheeks were flushed as she stared at him but he couldn't be sure if that was due to the wine or him.

He watched her as she opened her mouth to speak but The sound of running feet from the far end of the corridor interrupted anything that could have been said.

_"Oh god, oh god. What am I doing?!"_ Devina screamed at herself disappointingly relieved by the interruption. Bilbo came rushing down the hall towards them.

"There you are!" He huffed with exertion. "They are ready for us," he explained. Thorin merely nodded and stood, setting his full glass on the table with the decanter. Not able to let him leave without saying.._."what exactly? Hey this is crazy, but here's my number call me maybe?" _She scoffed at herself. She felt as dumb as that needy song and yet she watched as if it were someone else grabbing his hand before he could walk away. But oh the flips and spasms he turned her stomach into when he turns back to face her. His hand a blazing fire in her own cool one. _"I'm just clinging to the closet thing resembling security, right?"_ She wanted to ask him to stay, but instead she smiled up at him saying "I guess I should go find the others," not budging from her seat. He gave her a short nod giving nothing away except a small squeeze of her fingers before he dropped her hand and followed after Bilbo.

Once gone Devina looked around the space. Where a moment before it felt warm and inviting, cozy even, now it felt Spartan and exposed. She stayed long enough to finish her glass before sighing and standing to leave. Which if she considered how long she took to finish her first glass, was probably an hour or so. As she stood though she noticed his glass sitting there abandoned and shrugged. "No sense in wasting it. It is rather delicious," she explained her herself defensively before plucking up his glass and taking it to her room with her. She set the glasses on a bedside table and went to her bag. Pulling out her journal she returned to the bed with it and some writing supplies.

She sat there for a long time writing nothing. Just staring at the blank page in front of her. She couldn't string together a single coherent thought. Everything was a jumble, the only consistent feature being him. By the time she'd finished Thorin's forgotten glass of wine she tossed the book across the bed in frustration. With a huff she curled into the plush pillows and fell into a restless sleep.

A/N:

I am so TERRIBLY sorry for how long it's been. I got busy for a short while, then I was left struggling with different routes to take Rivendell. This was going to be an extremely long chapter (seriously the word count was double the length of the previous 6 combined!) but instead I split it into two.

I really want to thank each and every one of you for your thoughts, your follows, favorites and well wishes! Truly you are all fantastic and I wish I could give you all hugs!

I'm over 3 months away from my wedding day, I've started a part time job at Starbucks to help supplement the costs, as well has having to take a lot of time out for an ill parent. So the fact that any of you are still hoping for more or even care to tell me you're eagerly waiting for more is a great treat. :)

i'll try to be better now that I've pushed past this road block. I do want to apologize for the horrendous elvish used in this story, I could not find a half way decent translated and of course the subtitles in the film were in English.

Also would love to extend an invitation to anyone who'd like to Betaread the chapters as they are written? One kind reviewer pointed out one of my flaws that I knew was there but have too much trouble spotting myself. If you're interested send me a message.

Thank you all much!

Take care!


	8. Chapter 8

Lament

Chapter VIII

The End of a Long Rest

Refuge in The Last Homely House pt. 2

The light of the next morning flooded into the room with a brilliance that refused to be ignored, and the chilled air held a hushed secret waiting to be discovered. Stretching awake and sitting up, Devina couldn't quite explain the sensation. It was as if something had changed, had happened. It made her feel both excited and anxious. Hurrying out of bed and piling her hair into a high loose bun with which she secured with ribbons and still dressed only in the night gown Devina began to head where dinner had been served the night before but heard a ruckus behind her from the balcony. To her amazement all the dwarves had clearly slept there instead of the comfortable beds that had been provided for them. Not so much as a pillow had been borrowed. And they were cooking bacon and potatoes over a pile broken and burning furniture. She was horrified.

Rushing over she grabbed someone's drink and doused the flames. "What in the name of all that is Holy is wrong with you all?!" She cried in dismay. Everyone was too busy objecting over her abuse of their breakfast to really answer her.

"Are any of you even remotely capable of being polite and gracious guests?" She snapped, slapping away Dwalin's hand as he made to take back his now empty cup.

"You are certainly defensive about a few pieces of useless furniture" Someone grumbled.

"That's because-oh never mind! Do as you will!" She said in exasperation before spinning on her heel and storming away toward where she assumed the dining hall has been. She'd almost made it around the corner when a door opened behind her.

"What has you in such a whirlwind of fury this morning?" That gravely voice asked sending a shiver down her spin and causing her to stop abruptly to face him.

"Only twelve dwarves hell bent on-" her mouth went dry. Thorin had clearly heard the commotion, she didn't think he'd be standing there as he did other wise. He stood there leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, shirtless. His pants clearly had been pulled on only moments before because they hung loose and low on his hips due to being improperly tied.

She could feel her cheeks reddening with a fire that melted all the way down to the pit of her stomach. Even with the chill in the air it felt too hot in the open breezy hall way. "I- What I meant was- well they..." She babbled incoherently, unable to meet his gaze because she currently couldn't tear her eyes away from his well sculpted form. Devina was vaguely aware that he stood there staring at her before looking back at the others. He must have figured it out for himself because he only chuckled.

"I have food in here if you care to join me?" Nodding dumbly she followed him into the dimly lit room, allowing him to shut the door behind her. Before she was aware of what was happening she found herself pressed up against the wall beside the door being kissed fiercely by the young King. Both of her hands being held above her head in one of his large ones, the other raking up and down her right side. "I've seen the way you look at me," he said between the searing kisses that he trailed across her jaw towards her earlobe. "I've wanted to do this to you since the trolls" It was when his hand grazed her breast that she let out a small gasp, which he took perfect advantage of by plunging his tongue into her earnest mouth. His kiss felt as if he were trying to devour her soul and she moaned in answer. The feel of his beard against the delicate skin of her lips scratching in just the right way. She let out a squeal of surprise when he abruptly drops her hands and hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips. She could feel him pressed against her. The next thing she knew he was carrying her to the bed. Dropping her onto the shee-

BAM

Devina woke with a start and a throbbing shoulder. She'd been dreaming about...with a groan she realized what happened with perfect clarity. She'd been having yet another passionate dream about Thorin Oakenshield. This would make the fourth time this week, and the first time she'd actually fallen out of bed and bodily onto the floor.

"Oh come on! What have I ever done to you?!" She yelled at the ceiling in anger. Ever since their first night in Rivendell she'd caught her gaze following him whenever he was around. It was after the fourth night that the dreams started. The night before she hadn't slept at all and had dragged the whole day. Bombard and Balin thought she was coming down with a cold and insisted she come lay down for a short while. So here she was, nearly two weeks in Rivendell having only the most passionate sex ever literally in her dreams at roughly five in the evening. With a frustrated sigh Devina pulled herself off the floor and straightened her silvery tunic and slipped her books over her feet and leggings. A quiet walk near the waterfalls would help calm her down and hopefully allow her to think straight. Tying her hair into a high ponytail she grabbed her journal and pencil and headed down the corridor, passed one of the many dining halls and down a long staircase away from the guest rooms.

She had wasted no time heading through the gardens and over a narrow little bridge that crossed the stream that ran from her destination. She wanted to get away from any prying eyes that may be around, and for the past week the waterfalls has remained isolated during their stay. They were beautiful and she found them relaxing. It really was only one, but someone had had the brilliance to encase the sides of the lowest level with large marble, giving the impression of a natural pool. And above it a set back ledge that could be reached if one chose to climb an over hanging willow. Which Devina frequently did. Once when it was dark and with the light of. Surrounding lanterns and the full moon she's acted daring and stripped from her clothes and lounged in the lower level. The water had been warm and soothing. Hot tubs had nothing on this place.

If she were honest it had little to do with the waterfalls and far more to do with the valley itself. As if by magic her companions were at ease. Full of songs and laughter. Not even Thorin found one thing to complain about after those first few nights. He was often seen in council with Elrond, Gandalf, and occasionally Balin or Dwalin. She could only assume they were discussing the journey ahead though he seemed in no hurry to leave this place. Most nights they dined with the elf lord and others, but there were a few when the dwarves craved the company of themselves and congregated on the balcony outside her room. Her days she spent between training with Gloin, Fili, and Kili, speaking with Gandalf about what would happen in the near future after their departure, and trying to find some time to herself. Everywhere she went they were there. The dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf, and elves. She was rarely alone.

It was this isolation and peace in the nearly dark sky that she craved and had her hesitating as she neared her last turn. There were people there. Rounding the corner she let out a shriek and ducked back behind the building. Most of the dwarves were running, splashing and fighting in the falls. Completely naked! They clearly had not heard her over their banter and play so with a heavy sigh she turn back the way she came in search for another place to think.

As she returned back over the bridge she was happy there wasn't a soul to be seen as she made her way out into the lush gardens again. She stopped in front of a narrow little gazebo tucked between a couple is trees. In the centered showed a veiled maiden. Shrugging she walked over and sat down behind the statue. At least this way she'd be hidden from any passers by. Flipping through the pages she'd filled in since that first dream Devina blushed. Several pages we dedicated to high definition sketch work of two bodies pressed together like something from a like art class with a nude model. The faces were missing, each sketch ending at the base of each character jaw. Though long hair occasionally was included in the frame, and it was the intricate braid and clasp that gave away the male inspiration. At least it was obvious to her. Sighing she felt rather silly, she'd never seen the man shirtless, much less naked. "Talk about high school fantasies...scratch that college fantasies...definitely didn't have this dirty a mind back then" she said demurely.

Flipping to a blank page she began writing the first words in days, breaking the spell of imagery her journal had been dominated by recently.

Drinking in the morning sun

Blinking in the morning

What made me behave that way?

Using words I never say

I can only think it must be love

Someone tell me how I feel

It's silly wrong but vivid right

kiss me like the final meal

She paused with her pen poised above the page. "Shit even the words are about him and these dreams. Twitterpaded alright. " she was about to tear the page out and try again when she stilled, listening. She thought she could hear footsteps and the murmur of hushed voices. Then she was sure she had.

"Of course I was going to tell you. I was merely waiting for this very chance." It was Gandalf. "And really I-I think that you can trust that I know what I am doing!" He sounded annoyed if not amused at whatever is counterpart had questioned him on.

"And do you?" Elrond. Suddenly she felt very guilty for being at the wrong place at the wrong time, and however unintentional it was, ease dropping.

Standing Devina would have stepped out from behind the statue if she hadn't heard what Elrond said next. "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan shall fail and you awaken the beast? Can you be certain this young woman has any ability to make a difference?" He asked, his entire tone clearly stating that he believed they were all fools and would not succeed.

"and what if we should succeed?" Gandalf asked simply. "If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the East will be strengthened." He encouraged Elrond to see the importance of their quest. They were entering the gardens by this point, so she shrank slowly back out of sight. _"Why would they even be discussing this again? Hadn't that been handled their first night there?"_ She thought to herself.

"It is a dangerous move Gandalf," Elrond was saying, he sounded less sure than he had before, but not convinced.

"It is more dangerous to do nothing. Now come, the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?" Gandalf snapped gently, clearly having enough of the circles they were taking in their discussion.

"Have you forgotten?" Elrond asked in earnest, they had come to a full stop just at the edge of the bridge leading towards the waterfalls. "A strain of madness runs deep in that family." He cautioned. Shocking Devina. "_Just what in the hell is he on about?!"_ Her mind hissed, enraged at the talk that was taking place. _"Hasn't he been doing nothing but helping us prepare ourselves for the road?"_ She asked before realization dawned on her. _"He's trying to keep us here, run out the clock so even if we leave we won't be in time for Durin's Day" _

"his grandfather lost his mind, and his father scrummed to the same sickness. Can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?" She'd had enough, she made to stand but hesitated a moment, unsure of what she'd do.

"Gandalf these decisions do not rest with us alone." He was saying sounding almost apologetic, as his he was telling a child he couldn't go play with his friends while he had a cold. "It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-Earth"

Sucking in a deep breath she stepped out of the gazebo and onto the path. They weren't twenty feet away from her.

"No but it is up to me." She said clearly and loudly enough for them to hear. Surprisingly and satisfyingly both actually looked ashamed at having been over heard. But it was short lived, while he was kind and gentle, Elrond was also a fierce warrior in is own right, and she could see that persona in his eyes? But she could also see the fear seeping through. He truly was fearful of the repercussions of their actions. Of Thorin's. Gandalf was smiling, and she got the feeling he was grateful to her for whatever reason.

"And what brings you to believe you have such a right?" Elrond asked her, his voice low but still inquisitive.

"I have every right if not more than anyone in this world!" She spat. "You clearly know all about me. You know that the fates of this world is written out in the form of a story. I am the only one who can change the course of your futures and I refuse to allow it that future to happen. Thorin will reclaim Erebor, he will never go mad. I'll die before I let anything or anyone" she added pointedly "get in the way of that happening. Elrond and Gandalf were now standing next to her. Elrond stared down at her, studying her. "While it may be true that even the smallest person can change the fate of the world, I do not have as much faith in this situation. From what Gandalf tells me, you're foreknowledge of events has not been completely accurate and has put you and your companions in mortal danger not once but twice." Devina took a step back and felt her heart skip a beat with dread. She couldn't deny that but while she couldn't explain why those details had varied, they were still similar enough that she knew she could see them through the end alive.

Gandalf said something else but she missed it. She knew she had to tell Thorin the story. The world was on his shoulders, and it was doing everything it could to crush him beneath its weight. The least she could do was make sure he had as much help as she could give him without telling him the ending. Keeping it all from him would get them killed. She clearly didn't know everything, not everything was exactly the same. They also had to leave. They'd wasted enough time here.m

They were speaking again, but she heard none of it. Cutting them off she pushed past them. "While the information I have may not be entirely accurate, it's also not wrong. Any danger we met is entirely my fault for not having been more forthcoming sooner. But I will tell you this. Thorin and the others will make it to Erebor, and Smaug will die, with or without my help." Hurrying away she left then two ancient men to mull that over.

She hurried back towards their rooms, the others were long past asleep on the balcony. The embers of a fire glowing, she peeked around them trying to find Thorin but he wasn't there. His bedroom door had been left open and the bed empty. Shoulders slumped she decided to give up for the night before she realized she'd forgotten her journal in the gazebo. Turning round she stared at her feet as she made her way back and hoped the elf lord and Gandalf were gone.

The garden was blessedly deserted when she returned.

"Thats one less awkward conversation." She said to herself. Reaching behind the gazebo she grabbed her book and made to leave, only to collide solidly with someone, kicking her off balance and causing her to stumble backwards. Strong hands braced her by the arms and steadied her.

Thorin stood at the stairs long after Bilbo and the others had left the gardens and retired for the night. He didn't blame Bilbo for rushing off as politely but as quickly as he could. The hobbit looked at him with pity and Thorin hated it. He'd felt the weight and danger if he were to inherit the sickness that had plagued his grandfather and father. He was confident he was stronger than his forebears, that he would rule Erebor and not destroy it all out of insanity.

While he'd been shocked at the topic of their discussion, he was even more surprised when Devina had appeared out of the shadows and defended him, even declaring to sacrifice herself to ensure he succeeded. The past two weeks he'd felt her eyes on him constantly. time drew on he felt within himself a desire to merely touch her. He'd been agitated at first by it but grew to draw reassurance from it. He wasn't blind, he could tell she was growing an attachment to him. What exactly that meant in regards to her feelings he didn't know and didn't think he cared. Though at that very moment he felt so indebted and humbled by her. Any and all doubts about her intentions, if they lingered at all, were obliterated by her declarations. Shaking his head he stared at the spot she'd appeared from and as the clouds rolled away from the moon, the light filled the gardens below revealing her coming back to the garden. Had she come back in search for the elf?

It didn't matter, she was there, and he was over come with the urge to speak to her, thank her, something. He made his way down silently but quickly, hoping she hadn't left before he could reach her. Fortunately she hadn't gone, but was crouched down reaching for something behind a statue. Curious as to what she was looking for he approached her but before he could say anything she stood abruptly and turned right into him. The force of which nearly knocking her off her feet.

Quick to grab her before she could fall, he gave her a moment to catch her balance.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his hand raising of its own volition to brush the hair that had fallen loose from her hair tie, causing her to blush brightly.

"I-um-I forgot my journal. I only came back to get it." She explained dumbly, holding it up as if for proof. He smiled softly at her before taking a step back, his hands lingering for just a moment longer before dropping to his sides. _"So that's why she had been hidden before. She was scribbling away in that book of hers." _

"I wanted to speak with you, if you would allow me a bit of your time?" He asked her.

she nodded, staring up at him while his hands rested on her shoulders.

"I wanted to talk to you too."

Thorin stepped back and motioned for her to lead the way, letting her decide where they went. She thought for a moment before heading back towards their rooms, deciding talking in the open wasn't the wisest of choices. Not since she realized they were being stalled.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" He asked her, breaking the silence as he followed her.

She remained silent before coming to a stop at the end of the hall to their rooms.

"I realized tonight that our staying here isn't entirely out of kindness and hospitality." She explained as she turned to face him. "Thorin we need to leave Rivendell now but not before I tell you what's coming and I can't do that out here." She finished looking unsure of her decision.

"You mean your book?" He asked anticipation and a small amount of fear filling him. He wanted to know what this author from her world had written about their fates, but he was also fearful of what that fate would be. Devina only nodded her head.

"Can we go to your room or mine? I don't want to be overheard, in case what I tell you causes them to try harder than merely making us too comfortable to leave," He didn't wait to be asked again and made his way a round her and opened the door to his borrowed room as it was the nearest to them.

Devina hurried into his room. She was surprised to see a small fire burning in a hearth next to the large bed. Where her room had been open and airy, full of golds, light colored wood, and creams, his was the opposite. He had the same wide open space and large window that opened up onto a ledge, but the colors where dark. Deep shades of rust dominated the fabrics too bright to be called red but too dark to be called orange, contrasting royally with the light tones of the wood that could be found all over Rivendell. All the metal work were bronze instead of golden. Her room also didn't have a fireplace. She watched as he walked past her to sit down in a chair near the fire. Looking around she realized there weren't any more seats in the room and reluctantly went to sit on the only available seat. The edge of his bed.

She felt utterly silly, there was nothing intimate about where she sat, it's not as though there were many options. "_Still.."_ Fiddling with the edges of her journal she thought of where to begin._ "Might as well dive right in" _

"As you know we have to cross the Misty Mountains, there's no getting around that." She began and when Thorin only nodded she took a deep breath and continued. She told him of the giants in the mountains, of the goblin King beneath the mountains, of their escape with the aid of the great Eagles. She had just come to the part where they would meet the shifter Beorn when Thorin interrupted her.

"I know of your argument with the Wizard and our host. I heard you telling him we would reach Erebor, that Smaug will be defeated," he paused, the expression on his face serious, as though he weren't sure he wanted to give life to his question. If he'd heard everything like he said, then he would have heard her refusal to allow that future to happen here. Devina wished with all her might he wouldn't. She would not lie to him not matter how much she wanted to, not now.

"In your book I'll fail to reclaim Erebor. I'll fail my people." His face was unreadable, his tone flat and serious. It hadn't been a question but a statement. She moved to the floor and knelt before him, her journal falling with an unheard thud to the floor. She laid her hands on his knees and stared up at him, her eyes pleading for him to trust her.

"No you don't fail them. Erebor is restored, your people return and florist more than they ever did before. It's just...you weren't around to see it." She had always thought the ending unfair, unnecessary. To not only kill him but his heirs, leaving Dain to reap the spoils and leave nothing but a monument of Thorin behind.

"Then Fili and Kili will do what I could not. That isn't a bad exchange. The sons of Durin return as it was foretold." She looked away, bowing her head against her legs. After a moment she shook her head no. "They won't either." Her voice said, muffled. Thorin stood up sharply, knocking her back with the action and turned towards the fire, his hands on the mantle, head bowed. He was angry, rightfully so. They stayed that way for a long while, Devina didn't know for how long. She stayed there on the floor giving him time to wrap his mind around the information she'd shared. Her heart went out to him, to the pain and anger he must be feeling.

She heard him moving but didn't have the heart to look up at him until his large rough hands came into view over her own. He pulled her to her feet silently and together they stood there staring at each other his hand clasped over hers against his solid chest. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she was annoyed by her reaction to his touch. _"This is really the most inappropriate time to have butterflies and nerves over a ridiculous one sided crush!"_ Her mind snapped at her even though she stepped up closer to him, turning her hands to press her palms against his chest. His heart beat pounding a steady rhythm beneath the soft fabric of his tunic. "

_"To hell with it all"_ she thought when he didn't pull away but instead allowed his now free hands to trail up her arms and down her back to rest high on her waist. Raising up onto the balls of her feet she pressed her lips softly against his, half expecting for him to push her away but taking the risk anyway. Instead he pulled her closer and allowed the chaste kiss to deepen.

The moment the kiss deepened she gave up any internal attempt to deny the feelings that were growing for the harsh dwarf in front of her. It didn't matter that she'd only known him for a little over a month. It didn't matter that he could be a very vivid form of her imagination. What mattered to her what that at this moment he was real, that his life was in danger if she didn't help change things, and that she felt herself falling for him. She didn't dare call it love but it certainly was more than lust. She respected and admired him. His devotion and loyalty to his family and people. Even to those forced upon him like herself.

And then he was pushing her away, holding her at arms length.

"Get out," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Wh-what?" She was stunned. He had kissed her back, had pulled her closer to him, every indication that he welcomed the kiss.

"I said get out." He said louder, his voice hard. Crestfallen she ran to the door and flung it open, but hesitated before leaving, looking back at him one last time.

"I'm sorry," she called before leaving, the door left wide.

A/N: well here is the second half! He knows the truth now, and there was finally a moment between the two, though I think Devina would have preferred one of her dreams to the reality of being kicked out afterwards with no explanation!

How to you think this will effect their relationship?

Happy reading and hope to post more soon!

Also thoughts. Would you like a few drabbles that depict random scenes of their time spent in Rivendell? I deliberately left a considersble gap from their arrival to now. I thought I'd offer up the job to my gorgeous readers? If you wish to create something with Devina, the company and the elves of Rivendell then just submit a link on the comments and I'll be sure to share the links to my favorite 3 in my profile.

Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

Lament

Chapter IX

Left Behind

She hadn't slept a wink the whole night. After having been all but thrown out after their kiss Devina had wandered in a daze. She felt more confused than ever, there was just no way whatever was going on was completely one sided. Even if it were just lust for him. She felt defeated and wanted to scream and cry but wouldn't allow herself to be reduced to a snotty tear streaked mess by yet another man. Let alone one she hardly knew, one whose relationship with here was essentially nonexistent.

"Damn it! Stupid stupid stupid girl!" She snapped to the empty hall, hitting her fist against the wall. Pain flared up through her joints and up her arm to rest in her elbow and shoulders. She let out a whimper of pain quietly, cradling her abused hand to her chest. "Yeah just hurt yourself by punching stone walls, that'll solve everything. Moron." She cursed herself.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder, drawing her attention away from her self pitying. She expected, hoped, to see Thorin. Hoped he had come after her. But it wasn't him. Instead of was perhaps the worlds most breathtaking woman she has ever seen. She wore robes the flowed about her like mist and were as white and moonlight against snow. Her long golden hair shone with the light of stars. She was positively radiant and ethereal.

"Why is a heart so young weary with such sorrow and fear?" Her light and even voice seemed to wrap around every inch of her like a warm and safe blanket. She felt like pure white magic.

"Who are you?" Devina asked quietly. The she elf smiled sweetly at her, fore there was not way she was anything but an elf.

"I am the Lady Galadriel, and what is your name child?" She asked her other hand reaching up to rest on her other shoulder in a very motherly gesture. "There is a great tragedy that rests on your shoulders. One that will come to pass only by your actions or inaction. Is this the weight I feel pressing against your heart?"

"Devina. You can see Thorin's future?" She asked in earnest, amazed that she should meet Galadriel. She had no place in the book, why would she be here? "Please tell me what you see. I have to save him." She found herself pleading. Galadriel only continued to smile at her.

"You care for the exiled king. His fate is yet to be decided. Come with me, we are needed elsewhere," Galadriel slipped past her and walked away, leaving Devina to trail after here.

"Not decided yet?" She took hope in those seven little words.

They'd some to a large outdoor space surrounded by pillars that looked liked they'd come straight from a Grecian film. A large circular stone table dominating the area. The ground jutted out far over the cliff walls that lead down to a river stretching out of the valley. Shadows could be seen creeping across the waters surface as the clouds hid the moon from sight.

"Why are we here?" She asked and as if by magic Gandalf appeared lead by lord Elrond. Gandalf's face looked more shocked than she felt.

"You're both here because Imam not the one you must answer to," his gaze looked out behind Devina towards Galadriel. Gandalf was surprised by the other worldly figure framed on the ledge. The moon creeping out from behind the clouds and setting her iridescent hair alight.

"Lady Galadriel." He let out with the breath he must have been holding.

"Mithrandir," she greeted, her voice low and musical. She spoke to him in Elvish and once again Devina was left unaware of what was going on. Whatever Gandalf has said left her smiling brilliantly, pleased.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you," he said in English as he approached Devina and left a hand rest on her shoulder. His earlier surprise replaced with a contemplatively sad expression.

"I still don't understand-" but she was cut off by the appearance on a tall ancient looking man wearing robes stark white, his long beard and hair matching apart for the ends near his mouth and nose which were black as pitch just like the staff he carried with him.

"He didn't." He said he voice sounded chiding and Devina instantly mistrusts him. The air around him reeking with self importance and condescension. "I did."

Gandalf looked like a child caught playing hooky from school. Elrond's brows rose closer to his hairline. His expression saying that Gandalf had asked for it.

"Saruman," he greeted, a low bow of his head out of respect and plastered a smile on him face that looked forced while Devina's blood ran cold.

"You've been busy of late, my friend" the Wizards expression lighted unexpectedly, amusement written all over his face. "Come let us sit," he gestured, everyone but Devina moving forward which Saruman noticed and studied her.

"You must be the girl with interesting insight into the events of our futures," it wasn't a question but she answered anyway, the words slipping past her lips before she could stop herself.

"You bet your ass I am. And you're Saruman, the wizard who believes he knows everything," instantly she regretted that and her eyes widened. But Saruman laughed deeply and held out his arm towards the table so she could sit before him.

"I suppose I do rather believe that of myself from time to time. It is refreshing to be reminded that I do not."

"_What the hell?! The murdering bastard is being nice?!" _But she stopped that train of thought as she took a seat between Elrond and Gandalf. As far as she knew he wasn't that version of himself yet. That story took place more than 50 years later. Still feeling uneasy she tried to quell the desire to warn them all of what would happen later.

"Did you think your schemes would go unnoticed?" Saruman was asking Gandalf while taking a seat.

"Unnoticed?" He repeated. "Well I, N-no. I was merely doing what I feel to be right." He explained lamely. It amazed her to see Gandalf nervous around anyone. He was always matter of fact, even when he spoke on riddles.

"The dragon had long been on your mind" Galadriel said slowly walking the circumference of the room listening and observing the progression of the meeting more than partaking in it.

"It is true my lady, Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But he should side with the enemy..." He trailed off for a moment. This god Devina's attention as well as the other's it would seem. "A dragon could be used to terrible effect." He finished sitting up straighter now that he seemed to be being taken a touch more seriously by his counterparts. "Is he talking about those Orcs that chased us? What Radagast spoke of? But this isn't in the book...just how much more goes on that isn't even mentioned?" Dread settled in the pit of her stomach. The shear amount of danger ahead of them beginning to become apparent to her. Tolkien pointedly only wrote about this adventure but of course there was more going on in the world, things that would take effect later, things that she didn't even know about. "God please say he isn't walking about..." Her thoughts trailed off too frightened to even pretend that was a possibility at this point.

"What enemy?" Saruman asked sounding unsettled at the suggestion. "Gandalf the enemy defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength." He finished matter of factory as if that settled any imaginative fears the younger wizard might be entertaining.

The dread in her stomach hardened and spread throughout her limbs leaving her feeling cold as stone and as white as death.

"Vanquished does not mean dead." She found herself speaking, barely above a whisper but plenty loud for them all to hear. "Full strength or not...you've underestimated someone...something that will never stop." She stared blankly at the table her breathing coming in shallow breaths while they stared at her silently. Gandalf with respect and understanding, Galadriel and Elrond with thoughtful consideration and Saruman with bored attention. Gandalf broke the silence on her behalf.

"Does it not trouble you? That the last of the great dwarf rings should simply vanish, along with its bearer?" No one answered. "Of the seven dwarf rings, four were consumed by dragons, two were taken by Sauron before he fell in Mordor. The fate of the last, remains unknown. The ring that was worn by Thrain," this last part pulling Devina's head up sharp.

"Thorin's father? Who's been missing since the battle for Moria?" She asked.

"Without the ruling ring of power, the seven are of no value to the enemy." Sauron cut in, ignoring her question. "To control the other rings, he needs the one. And that ring was lost long, long ago." Gandalf's posture had shifted, he looked frustrated, his bottom lip thinning. Always the calm one to rarely react. Devina felt very differently. She wanted to punch the slimy treacherous worm on the nose and shout at him that it wasn't lost at all. But she bit her tongue. If she did and they found out who had it or would soon have it...they'd never succeed and probably be dead before they passed though Mirkwood.

"Gandalf, Devina, for four hundred years we have lived in peace. A hard one, watchful peace." Elrond chimed in trying to sound reasonable. She got the impression he suspected her intentions to at the very least abuse the white wizard similarly to how she'd treated him and was trying to placate them both. As angry as she was for his words about Thorin, she still couldn't help but admire him. Gandalf wasn't having it this time though.

"Are we? Are we at peace?" He asked almost sarcastically, leaning forward looking all business and determined. "Trolls have come down from the mountains, they are raiding villages, destroying farms." He turned to each member in turn as he continued to list the evils plaguing the 'peaceful' world. "Orcs have attacked us on the road."

Elrond approached him, she almost thought he'd lay a hand on the old wizards shoulder but they remained clasped behind his blue robes. "Hardly a prelude to war,"

"Always you must meddle. Looking for trouble where none exists." Saruman added. This conversation sounded more like an attack on Gandalf more than anything and she honestly didn't know how much more she could stand before she fought back.

"Let him speak." Galadriel interjected, her voice calm and devoid of judgment. Devina felt herself admiring the striking woman even more.

"There is something at work, beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful." He looked around them all before his eyes fell on her at last, causing her to shift in her seat. Something about the way he looked into her eyes telling her to keep her mouth shut. But about what?

"We can remain blind to it but it will not be ignoring us for much longer. That I can promise you. A sickness lies over the greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood, and they say..uh..," he faltered at this as if knowing he would be met with instant dismissal.

"Well? Don't stop now, tell us what the woodmen say," Saruman encouraged jokingly.

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Goldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead." He finished. It was obvious Gandalf was troubled by these rumors. Any sane person would be I'm her opinion.

"That's absurd, no such power exists in this world." Saruman brushed the rumor away puting zero stock into it. "This...Necormancer...is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic."

"So I thought too," Gandalf relented, admitting that he didn't think it likely at first either. "But Radagast has seen.."

"Do not talk to me of Radagast the brown" Saruman snaps. Gandalf chuckled lightly admitting to Radagast's odd ways but also defends that he is only a solitary sort who prefers animals to others. Saruman the Pigheaded, Arrogant, Ass-hat would not listen and started to rant about all of Radagast's faults.

Rolling her eyes heavenward Devina stands from the table and moves away from him, the distance from him she hoped providing a better deterrent from her hitting him. She came to stand beside the lady Galadriel who shared a knowing smile with her. _"He can be tiresome when he holds to his truths_" her voice suddenly spoke in her mind, causing Devina to jump a little at look at her in astonishment.

"Did you just..." She whispered. She gave such a slight nod of her beautiful head that she almost wasn't sure she had at all. "_You're troubled by the talk here. But more by what this talk means for the young dwarf king than by the danger itself."_ It could have been a question so she chose to answer it with a nod.

"There is so much more going on that I don't know about, that is directly effecting us and it scares me. How am I to protect him...them." She tells her in a whisper, not wanting to be overheard by the others. She didn't trust the wizard, and Elrond sadly had already made his opinion clear. She really hoped Galadriel would not be against her and the company so outright. "_Not everything can be foreseen to its full extent. Even the things I see are limited to the picture before me and not the outside forces that may interfere. perhaps your book is the same," _

"and for Thorin? Can you tell me what you see?" She asked, hopeful for something helpful. Galadriel looked almost sad then and Devina could feel fear trickling into her heart. "_One thing remains steady in his future. Fire and death."_ Devina must have given some sign that she would collapse because the woman's hands came to rest on her shoulders supportively. "_Fire and death await Thorin Oakenshield, but whose deaths will meet him in Erebor, I cannot say. You will have to fight hard, harder than you do now, if you wish to ensure it is not his own. But are you so willing, if it were to mean your own?"_ Devina didn't even hesitate to answer her. She didn't have anything to go back to in her world, nothing worth going back for. "Yes, I would if I had to."

"Then he has every chance fate and luck can afford to him. If he will bewise enough to hold onto it," she spoke aloud this time before turning to gaze at Gandalf with a sudden intensity. Glancing over at him Devina should see his head turned as though he were listening to something in their direction. "_Is she speaking to him the same way she just did to me?"_ She wondered and as if to answer her question Gandalf slowly withdrew a brown parcel from his lap and set it gently on the table. The sound it made though was as if he'd dropped an iron hammer onto its surface. Everything, even the air, grew quiet and tense.

"What is that?" Elrond asked cautiously, slowly reaching out a hand to reveal what was hidden in the wrappings.

"A relic, of Mordor," Galadriel spoke aloud, stepping closer to the table, leaving Devina sanding alone, away from the group. Elronds hand had stilled, almost pulling away as though he thought better of touching anything from Mordor, but resolved himself and revealed the item to their eyes. Everyone but Devina looked grave and fearful at the sight of the small sword on the table. Devina thought it looked plain and dull, nothing frightening at all. But the longer her looked upon it, it were as though all the evil and malice in the world were radiating from its very presence. It's dark miasma oozing into the very air around them. Of course she was being imaginative. It was just a plain boring but sharp blade. The stress of things must have been getting to her. And yet the longer it lay there free to be seen, their air felt dark and cruel. She wanted to cover it again.

"A Morgul blade," Elrond states not believing his eyes.

"Made for the witch king of Angmar...and buried with him," there was a trace of fear in her voice, her eyes meeting Gandalf's. "When Angmar fell, the men of the North took his body and all that he possessed, and sealed it in the high fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him, in a tomb so dark, it would never come to light."

Elrond stepped closer a little more before leaning over the table and yet touching it as little as possible, as if worried the vile aura of the blade might touch him if he got too close. " This is not possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened."

"What proof have we that this" Saruman made a motion with his hand as though to find the right word. "Weapon came from Angmar's grave?"

"I have none," Gandalf admitted, as if that weren't enough to proove he were wrong.

"Because there is none!" Saruman added patronizingly. "Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to run across the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a Human sorcerer who calls himself the 'Necromancer' as taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much after all." He let silence fall for a moment before he continued. "_God he loves to hear himself talk. Get this guy a soap box.'_ Devina's mind snapped personally tired of listening to him anymore. She only grew angrier again when he opened his mouth and continued.

"The question of this dwarfish company, however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they had come to me, I might have spared them some disappointment,"

"Well it's a dam-" Devina began, in full swing to curse the pompous fit back to his black tower, but then they were interrupted by a young handsome elf she didn't recognize.

"My lord Elrond. The dwarves. They've gone." The world shifted on its axis and Devina did not wait to hear their reactions to the news, instead she found herself sprinting back to their rooms, not believing Thorin had deliberately abandoned her. "_He wouldn't! He wouldn't leave. He wouldn't leave me behind." _Her heart thudded dully in her ears at a far slower pace that it should have been given her exertion. Her mind repeated images of that dream back to her, of him and the others surrounding her, dead on the ground. Never hearing his voice again.

Finally she came to a halt heaving outside the first door. His door. With a shaking hand she pushed it open, praying to find him there. A clean but barren room greeted her. All of his belongings gone. Shaking her head she refused to believe it were true and proceeded to slam every door open, looking for signs of the others only to be greeted with the same desolation left behind. It was as if they'd never been there. Just like at Bilbo's that first day, not a single trace of them.

Reaching the last door she half hoped to see her things gone and a note with instructions to meet them but that didn't happen. Her bed was still unmade. Pack in the chair beside the large opened windows. She stood there staring out the window feeling utterly lost and abandoned when a hand clasped her shoulder.

"He wanted you to stay here, where you'd be safe." Came Gandalf's gentle, knowing voice. "I do believe he's grown to care for you too much to allow you to endanger your life any further. I thought you already knew of his plan and that was why you were at the meeting before." He sounded apologetic as if he felt responsible for the deception. Slowly she turned around looked up at Gandalf. Her face red with dried tear tracks marring her soft round cheeks.

"He knows what my book says." She told him. Gandalf looked a little surprised but nodded. "After what happened, after the things Elrond said. I wouldn't keep secrets from him anymore. So I told him what we would face until we would have reached Mirkwood." She trailed off, images of their kiss searing across her mind. She'd give anything to just hold his hand again, to hear his laugh. And then a dreadful thought hit her.

"Oh god Gandalf, the Orc aren't in my book. He doesn't know they are still after them. We have to go after them. Please help me find them." She plead but was confused when Gandalf began chuckling at her.

"My sweet sweet girl, did you really think I would just leave you behind? That may be Thorin's wish, but what about yours? You are you're own master, not Thorin." He smiled at her and pushed her towards her belongings. "Gather your things, we are at least a few hours behind them. If we're lucky and fast, we might reach them, in the mean time you're going to go over every detail you remember of the book." And with that he left to make preparations.

They'd ridden as fast as they could for two days and still hadn't found the others. Damned if those dwarves hadn't continued their journey on through the night. Night had fallen by the time Devina and Gandalf had reached the base of the mountain. Ominous thunderclouds that had loomed above them hours before had reached it before them and they were now forced to travel on foot, much to her protests and fears for their animal companions. Gandalf had reassured Devina that the horses knew their way back to Rivendell and were some of the fastest. They would not come to harm from any normal predator. The same unfortunately could not be said for them as they slowly picked their way over the mountain path with little light to aid them through the onslaught of rain that threatened to either drown them of wash them away down the side of the cliffs. Devina had done as Gandalf asked and spent the first day going over every detail she could remember of the book. Well apart from Bilbo's separation and she hoped she wouldn't regret that.

"We want to hurry, but it would be better it we avoided the Giants." Gandalf cautioned. They mutually agreed that trying to reach the others before the colossal encounter was useless and they could only hope to find them before they were captured, at worse they would need to find a way in so Gandalf could come to their aid just in time. He would broker no argument regardless which turn of events were to come about, she would wait at the other side of the mountain for them to escape and would not under any circumstances enter the mountain. He would not risk any harm coming to her in there. Warning that the Goblins would not simply torture and kill her like they would the others. Her being a woman put her at an even more dire risk should they not escape. It was only with great reluctance and after being thwamped on her head sharply by his staff that she agreed.

She couldn't be too mad at the wizard. Over the last couple of days traveling alone with him they'd discovered a friendship of their own that had nothing to do with her and the quest. He was as meddlesome and mischievous as people accused him of being. But his heart was always in the right place and he never misused those he cared for or viewed as innocent. Not intentionally anyway. He loved to tell stories and riddles, the stories she adored, the riddles she was rotten at. Though he had continued to try and after a while she was able to start discerning how they worked and could occasionally guess the answers. The evening before, while she hated smoking, she'd asked him to teach her how to blow smoke rings like he did. She still couldn't quite get it, but after nearly finishing off his pipe tobacco they were full of laughs and didn't quite care much anymore and has settled down into quiet songs before falling sleep. He was the first person apart from her paternal grandfather she ever sang in front of.

It hadn't taken long for them to discover the Giants as she had described. Though they weren't playing as the book had implied. Devina gasped as ones head has been knocked clear off its shoulder and they both watched in stunned amazement as it slowly crashed into the side of the mountain be for falling to the low valley below. The remaining two giants continued their brawling but we're moving off to the other side of another peak, away from the mountain pass.

"They've gone, we must hurry if we're to find them before the goblins," she called out to him. "There's no telling how far ahead they are or where the cave is,"

"We will find it, follow me. Carefully now!" he called back to her as they continued to pick their way along.

The pair had to have been climbing the pass for over an hour and nearly to the other side before the rain began to dissipate, allowing the clouds to part and leak in moon light. If it hadn't been for that they might never have heard the shouting of their companions a short distance ahead. Something was wrong. With little more than a look at one another to rushed I. The direction of the commotion. At first they couldn't find the enters nice to the cave and had somehow passed them while looking. It was on a second pass back the way they came that they saw the low lights and shouting was fading. They hurried inside, just as the floor swallowed up the last of the dwarves and slammed shut.

"No! Damn it we're too late. Gandalf we failed them!" She looked back at him looking panicked. Gandalf only stared at the floor where the cracks had sealed shut, thinking.

"I believe I know where the entrance on the other side lies. If we hurry I can leave you there and get to them before it's too late. Come. We must hurry!" And with that they were rushing almost dangerously out of the cave and over the mountain path once more. What took maybe another hour felt like days before the sloping path began to fade into the trees of a forest that grew along the mountain ridge. They'd reached the other side. She continued to follow the wizard, trusting he knew where he was going and not trusting herself to stay calm. Another agonizing hour went by when they saw it at the same time. A great yawning hole in the wall of the mountain couldn't be mistaken for anything else. They made a wide circle into the trees in case anyone was guarding the entrance before Gandalf made them stop.

"I want you to climb this tree and stay quite. We don't know what else may be lurking in the woods. You should be perfectly safe here until we return"

"If it's so dangerous out here too then let me come with you!" She tried to protest. Hiding in a tree like a frightened squirrel?! She hated the thought of it, even is she did feel about as brave.

"Devina I will not argue with you about this nor do we have the luxury of time to do so! Now do as I say! Do not come down from this tree until you see us exiting the mountain. We will quite possibly be running for our lives and you will need to meet us and not get left behind. However if for some reason we do get separated," he paused, looking around before reaching into the tree and pulling the largest fuzziest moth she ever seen down. He brought it to his lips and began to whisper to it before opening his hands and allowing it to fly to her and rest on her shoulder.

"If for some reason we are to be separated tell him to go and wait at the top of the closest tree you can find. He will bring you help and that help will take you to what I believe will be a safe place for us to meet again. Do you understand me, Devina?" He asked her sternly. She could only manage to nod, starting to feel like imitating a squirrel in shining armor up a tree was a pretty good idea after all. He turned and started walking away but she called after him.

"Please be careful and bring him back to me. All of them," she wished him luck when he smiled at her and turned again without another word.

Once alone she looked around her, feeling chilled. Glancing down to her shoulder where the large moth still rested, she smiled. "What do you say little guy? Time for us to get stuck in a tree you think?" She giggled a little when no response came but a small twitch of its thick antenna. Taking a deep breath she reached up to the lowest hanging branch she could find and slowly hoisted herself into it and continued to climb higher into its fuller appendages, hoping to remain out of sight of any wandering predators or enemies. And the waiting game began.

A/N: sorry for the wait! Been sick since Sunday and have been too tired to do much of anything. Well I'm feeling better and wanted to get this in! I apologize if it rather sucks and doesn't have much going on. I had planned on getting them reunited fist before ending the chapter but by this point it would have been extremely long indeed! I am slowly pulling away from sourcing the book as the events start to get more and more muddled but once we get past a specific point I'll be relying on it again to cause more trouble for our gang. Well trouble they think they will be prepared for but aren't!

As as usual be sure to leave your beautiful thoughts and opinions in the reviews and I hope to get the next far more action and drama packed chapter up this week!

Cheers!

T.T


End file.
